


Remember who you are

by Imrra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Tony Stark, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Hurt Tony, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers a bit major if you love/like Tony stark i guess xD, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark-centric, because i'm not an english native, but not major, care of the spoilers, infinity wars spoiler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imrra/pseuds/Imrra
Summary: Summary is inside for avoiding spoilers, but for those who are like or love Tony as a main character i did this here ^^Some fanart inspired me.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Taking after the event of the meeting between Tony Stark, Spider-Man Doctor Strange and the guardians of the Galaxy ( with something more)  
> on titan. The fight is approaching but with a twist.

Tony was questioning every choices who brought him here on an alien planet, with Spider-Man Doctor Strange and the Guardians of the Galaxy. They were currently talking about a plan to defeat Thanos.

 

“You don’t understand Peter, Thanos is too dangerous for us to fight directly” said Gamora, a green alien and daughter of Thanos. “ We need to have a more solid plan.”

“Well the kid killed Ebony Maw with some pop culture references maybe we can ask his help.” said Strange with a smile

“So you won’t listen Star-Lord but a kid yes.” growled Peter Quill

“The kid is so much smarter than you so listen to him” smiled Tony at Peter Parker

 

Peter Parker blushed at that, Tony was always protecting him like a true dad. He moved more closer feeling safe. Tony smiled at him gently and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“So Spider-Man what’s your plan?” asked a grumpy Star-Lord

“Maybe Mantis can use his magic and force him to sleep and we can take off his gauntlet but for that i guess we need Star-Lord plan” smiled shyly Peter

“All the peter’s rock, my plan is cool but with yours it’s perfect” laughed Peter Quill before hugging Peter Parker

“Yup my kid is the best”said Tony proudly

 

Well if their goals were him to die from praise  they do a really good job. They finally all agreed for the plan and every choose a place to hide and Doctor Strange was sitting in the middle patiently waiting for Thanos to come

 

“You realized that we are going to lose right?” whispered Gamora near Peter Q

“No we can win, we have the surprise effect” winked Peter” And no worry my love, i will protect you”

“Shhh i heard him coming” whispered Mantis.

 

The wind raised on Titan and a giant portal opened and Thanos was here. The mad titan walked with a frowned when he saw Doctor Strange and not his son Maw. He was so disappointing

 

“You here, so i’m guessing Maw has failed me. But you are here so he didn’t completely failed.” said Thanos with a smile

“Well we brought you in front of the Master of the mystic Arts” smirked Strange

“I don’t care who you are i’m just here for the Time Stone” 

“Well you will have to fight us”

“Us?” asked Thanos curious

 

And Iron Man smashed a giant piece of junk on Thanos before flying next to Peter Quill

 

“Man you just made him angry” groaned Peter

 

Thanos destroyed it with the power stone and searched for the person who did this and froze. That human was something else, something strange. That human had a dormant energy who look like an infinity stone.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight lot of fight and angst i think

The fight was very difficult, Thanos was too powerful with the two stones. It’s seemed that Thanos knew their plans and just took down Mantis with a snap of his fingers. Spider-Man saved her from a fall and placed her on a very safe place. Strange was fighting with everything protecting the time stone. Gamora with all the rage against that man. Star-Lord for her and the universe. Drax for his daughter and wife. But one person was slightly behind since the use of one of the stone, Tony. He had a headache, it’s was hurting too bad at the moment for a fight.

 

“Tony, are you alright?” asked a worried Strange landing next to him 

“My head is hurting really bad, i can’t focus” Tony whimpered 

“Since when?”

“Since he used an infinity stone” said Tony, one of his hand on his head.

“Ok Tony rest, we can handle him until you felt better” smiled gently Strange

 

Thanos was looking around the fight searching for the human with the dormant energy. Tony Stark, because yes it was him, the man cursed with knowledge like himself. But the other kept bothering him trying to remove the gauntlet. Thanos sighed too damn easy. He punched his daughter boyfriend but he was quickly catched by the spider boy, he was interesting, strong and innocent in the same time.

 

“Hey, Mister Stark, we need your help here” said Peter Parker jumping away from a punch

“Tony need to rest Parker, he can’t fight like this” said Strange sending an energy wave toward Thanos

 

Tony watched his peter fighting that big ass purple thumb. And he decided to join, even if it’s kill him, he will protect him at all cost. He put back his armor one, and flew toward the fight.

 

“I’m coming kid, and Stephen thank you but i can’t stay down” said Tony “ We need to win this fight.

 

Thanos smirked when he saw the red armor coming to the fight, finally Stark was taking part of this, it’s going to be so interesting now. He punched Drax on the face before moving toward Stark. But before being able to do this Gamora is favorite daughter jumped in front of him

“Hello Little one, such a pleasure to see you” smirked Thanos

“You will be stop” said Gamora 

“Oh daughter, it’s already too late”laughed Thanos before using the power stone to punch her and sent her off.

 

Tony suddenly screamed in pain and crashed durely on the floor. Strange who happened to see that, flew toward the position.

 

“Tony what’s wrong?” asked Stephen really worried

“My head” whimpered Tony

“Tony i need you to remove your helmet, it’s important” asked Stephen gently

“Ok, just a second”

Stephen held a panic gasp, when he saw Tony’s face, what happens to him? That was the question inside his mind.” Ok put it back on now and stay down ok?” Strange told the instructions before flew again toward Thanos. Tony on the other hand, was practically crying from the pain but stayed still on the floor.

 

“What’s wrong with Mr.Stark” asked a concerned Peter

“I don’t know but we need to keep fighting” smiled Strange but his eyes were full of concern

“Let’s go then.”

 

Tony watched the fight through his pain and held a gasp when he saw Thanos with a massive sword coming closer to Stephen and Peter. He gathered all his strength and pushed them far from the blade and Thanos. He suppressed a groan of pain when it stabbed him

 

“Tony” yelled Stephen and Peter at the same time

“Still have your back Pete” smiled Tony through the stabbing pain

“You idiot, i could have protect the kid” said Stephen angry and worried

“But who has your back then?” replied Tony, his armor falling apart

 

Thanos looked at the scene kind of amaze, this human gave his life for others, how strange. When Stark turned his face toward him, he saw it and he smiled like never before.

 

“I respect you Stark” he said petting Tony’s hair” You are impressive”

“How do you know my name?” said Tony confused

“You are curse with knowledge as i am” smiled Thanos” I hope they remember you”

 

When Thanos raised the gauntlet one more time, prepare to kill, Tony with a smile looked at his kid and Stephen Strange, he will be safe with a man like this. All his love shined in his eyes. Thanos dropped his hand when he saw them changing colors, becoming orange. 

 

“Spare him and i will give you the time stone” yelled Strange suddenly

“As you said Stephen, protect the stone, i don’t care what will happens to me” smiled Tony one more time” Just protect my kid”

“No please Mr.Stark” cried Peter 

 

Thanos smiled that man was a pure treasure, and correctly controlled no one could stop them. He had to heal him first but on his ship, that will cause no problem. He will need the time stone later but not right now. 

 

“Oh but the time stone is no use for me at this instant.” laughed Thanos” Little one, i will spare your friends if you come with me”

“You are talking about me?” asked Tony really confused

“Yes so what your answer?” said Thanos offering his hand

“Don’t take this deal Stark he will never respected it” yelled Gamora helping a very hurt Peter Quill

“You promised?” asked Tony quietly

“Yes i will ” smiled Thanos, he knew how to play with a hero

“I will accept that deal then for their lives” said Tony sounding defeated

 

Thanos smiled brightly, he knocked Tony off with the gauntlet and carried him. Now everything will be perfect

 

“As promised, you will stay alive but i shall never see you again” said Thanos opening a portal” Now my precious stone need to heal”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and if you want you can drop some coms.^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next one

After Thanos disappearance, all hell broke loose. Peter Parker dropped on his knees crying, hugging himself. Strange screamed, a pure scream made with pain and anger. Gamora was thinking about the last words of Thanos, and she was trying to wake up Peter Quill. Drax was confused as hell and angry and Mantis decided to hug Peter for comfort.

 

“Please i don’t want him to go, please don’t take my dad” sobbed Peter

“Shhh it’s going to be fine” said Mantis crying from all the emotions from Peter

“Let me” said Stephen Strange, Mantis let a tiny smile before giving Peter to him

 

Stephen hugged Peter, cradling closely and lulled him to sleep. Peter, exhausted by crying and fighting  finally fell asleep. 

 

“We need to go back on Earth” said Strange standing up but still carrying Peter

“You are right we need more help because Thanos seems to have a huge interested toward your friend and it can’t be good” said Gamora gravely carrying her Peter

“Why not” asked an innocent Mantis

“He called him little one and it’s never a good thing” assured Gamora

“So let’s go back on Earth then”

 

All the hero jumped inside the ship and Gamora with Drax made it fly. Strange didn’t let go from Peter, he wa currently sleeping his head on his lap, he made a quiet promise when Tony asked him to protect his kid. Quill was still out Mantis was trying to find what’s wrong.

 

“We need to give him some oxygen” said Mantis alarmed

“I think we have some oxygen tank at the back, i will fetch it” said Gamora running” I put the pilot automatic so no worry”

 

In no time, Gamora was here with the oxygen and put it on Peter face, she sat quietly next to him taking his hand. Mantis was still here trying to ease the pain.

 

“We will arrive on Earth in 5 five hours” said Drax

“Oh this is so fast” said Strange amazed

“We are on speed light, i know you don’t have this but we have it” smiled Gamora

“Well it’s a good thing then” smirked Strange

  
  


Meanwhile, on Thanos ship, the mad Titan stepped inside with his price in his arm, and a huge smile. He walked toward two children. Corvus Glaive And Proxima Midnight. 

 

“Father, i don’t want to disrespect you but why do you have a weak human in your arms” asked Proxima confused

“Maybe It's a gift for us to torture” smirked Corvus 

“ **Silence** !” shouted Thanos “ This human is a treasure, if you dare hurt, you will suffer my wrath

“Yes father” said Corvus and Proxima

 

Thanos looked at them one last time before walking toward the medical bay of the ship. He couldn’t let that human die well he was more than human but no one have to know it yet. He smiled wickedly before deposing his burden on the bed.

 

“Heal him” simply said Thanos to the doctor before walking away

“Yes my lord”

 

The milano was finally reaching the earth, Stephen told Gamora the exact location of the Avengers Compound. They were finally almost home, and strangely that was comforting. Peter Parker was still asleep and Peter Quill was still unconscious and his state was worse than before.

 

“Where am I” asked a sleepy Peter after a moment

“We are almost home” smiled gently Stephen

“So that wasn’t a nightmare and Mr.Stark is gone” said Peter sadly sitting.

“We are going to save him but first we need to reunite with the Avengers” said Stephen patting his back

 

Peter let a tiny smile creep on his face. Stephen Strange was really nice with him. But his heart was badly hurting. He missed Tony so much right now. Gamora finally announced that they entered inside the  atmosphere and asked everyone to fasten their seat belt. They finally landed in front of the compound door. Peter was breathing fast, he didn’t want to see the avengers, announcing the terrible news. Stephen sensed his worry and gently rubbed his back.

 

“We are here” said Gamora standing up” Now i need to contact Rocket so go ahead, i will join you shortly”

“I will carry Quill” said Drax taking him in his arms

“Let’s go, i will talk with the Avengers” said Strange helping Peter gently.

 

_ Few minutes before _

 

“Cap, Thanos will kill everyone, he is a maniac, we need to do something” said Bruce worried

“We need to protect Vision and the stone” said Wanda calmly

“Yes that, and build our defenses, after all the earth just lost his best defender.” said Steve very sad about Tony

“Yes...and” said Bruce but a huge noise stopped him

“Unidentified ship in coming” said FRIDAY

 

The team quickly ran toward the spaceship and quickly stood in combat position. The back opened and a man with a cape walked near them.

 

“Wait guys it’s Doctor Stephen Strange, he was with Tony” said Bruce suddenly

“Ah Doctor Banner nice to see you again” smiled Strange” Someone need a medical care immediately, do you have someone here?” 

“Yes i can help here but who is injured?” asked a confused Bruce

 

Strange turned and pointed an alien who was carrying an injured man with an oxygen mask on his face. Bruce quickly ran toward them before instructed the alien to follow him. He proposed to the others as well. Everyone followed inside.

 

“Where is Tony?” asked Steve once settled on the couch

“Well we are coming at this point but not yet” said Stephen still rassuring Peter.

“We need a plan against Thanos” said Gamora gravely

“Maybe but where is Tony?” said Steve getting angry

“He was taken by Thanos” said Strange finally

“WHAT?” yelled Steve

“My father took interest in your friend and it’s really not a good thing” replied Gamora

“Why would he do that?” asked Bruce coming in

“I’m not totally sure yet.” said Gamora” 

“And i need to correct you Doctor Strange but Tony sacrificed himself for us. Thanos asked him to choose between coming with himself or killing us.” said Peter smile

“Self-sacrificing idiot” muttered Steve

“We need to save him now” said Strange gravely

“We can’t let him in the hands of my father”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the comment ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next one is here

Thanos was back on the medical bay, when the doctor told him, that is prize was awake. He found him sitting on the bed looking at his feet.

 

“He will be fine my lord, he didn’t lost to much blood” said The doctor with a smile

“Perfect, leave us” said Thanos simply

 

The mad Titan smile once more, his new little one was a fighter. He raised his hand before petting his head with the gauntlet, and his smile smiled more, the stones were doing some weird lights near him.

 

“How are you feeling Little one?” asked Thanos with a gentle smile

“Why would you heal me if it’s for torturing me after?” asked Tony back sounding defeated

“I will never torture you, you deserve to be cherish like a true gem” said Thanos

“Why me?” asked Tony 

 

Thanos just smiled at that question.His treasure seemed to feel so unworthy, so uncherish that will be so easy to control and use his power for the saving of the universe. In the same time, that was sad, how a man who destroyed his fleet alone, would feel so unwanted?. Maybe that was the curse for who he is truly.

 

“Can you please put the stones away for me?” asked Tony holding his head

“Why that little one?” asked Thanos curious

“They are fucking hurting my head” moaned Tony

“Oh i see” and Thanos didn’t let go of that smile, a true fighter indeed.

  
  


All the heroes were still sitting in the living room except Bruce who was with Peter Quill. Steve was furious and very concerned for Tony. He had a new fire inside his veins, killing Thanos and saving Tony. Stephen Strange strangely was in the same state and wanted to save Tony at all cost. Peter Parker was a bit overwhelmed by everything that happen so his state was unclear. The guardians minus Quill  were, well the guardians so they were looking everywhere knowing all the terran way. Gamora was taking part of this as well.

 

“We need to move Quill somewhere else, he is too badly injured for my skills” said Bruce arriving in the living room

“We can go to Wakanda T’Challa as well the others will help us” said Steve standing up

“Vision will be safe as well” said Wanda with a smile

“Maybe your friend captain will be able to get that thing out of my head” said Vision pointing the stone

“Yes let’s go there” decided Steve”

“We will leave our spaceship here then” said Gamora.

 

All the heroes took place inside the quinjet and Sam made it fly. Mantis was sitting next to Quill and Bruce was taking his vitals. Gamora without any surprise was getting along very well with Natasha. Drax was sleeping. Doctor Strange was talking quietly to Peter. Steve was next to Sam and was talking too. Viz and Wanda were half talking half sleeping.

“So do you want to join the club of the kickass women” laughed Natasha “ We are three at the moment”

“Why not? It’s always nice to see some badass women” smirked Gamora

  
  
  
  


Thanos was walking with his prize next to him. Everyone will see them and his treasure will be remain untouched. Tony was more curious now than afraid, first because the purple thumb didn’t look like he wanted to torture him and second he was on a fucking spaceship. So he was watching everything with his sparkling eyes.

 

“See little one, this is Sanctuary my ship” smiled Thanos showing him with his hand

“It’s huge” answered simply Tony

“Well yes but i will never accept a lesser ship.” laughed Thanos 

“Figures”

 

Thanos laughed once more, and guided his prize near his private quarter. His gem needed a true room and in a safe place. When they walked near some soldiers, they immediately bowed at their master. Tony was impressed about Thanos aura even after meeting the guy who was in his head during 6 years. But he was confused about the true motive of the alien, why taking him, why healing him? That was really weird. 

 

“Here little one, it’s your room” smiled Thanos opening a door” you have a private bathroom too”

“Well this is huge too” said Tony in a awe 

“Well you are going to pass some time here so of course” laughed Thanos

“So this is like a golden jail” finally said Tony

 

Thanos laughed again, his treasure was very smart. He couldn’t stop thinking when his gem would finally awake. He gently pushed Tony inside the room before telling him to rest and he closed the door before locking it. Now the mad Titan needed to talk with a specialist about everything. He will awake his precious gem.

 

Tony watched the door closing right in front of him. Well at least the place seemed very comfortable not like the cave on Afghanistan and no torture. Tony looked at the room before checking his new outfit, it was just black nothing special except maybe the orange line all around him. They took of all his type of communication device but his arc reactor was still here but useless without the nanotech. He decided to finally lay down on the bed with a sigh. Hoping that the others will not try to find him.

 

T’challa was walking with the Dora Milaje toward the incoming landing of a quinjet, Steve rogers called him ten minutes for asking help with an injured man and the deadly threat of Thanos. And of course, the king said yes, he was always willing to help. They all walked toward the quinjet who had just landing.

 

“Nice to see you Captain” smiled T’challa shaking Steve’s hand

“Just call me Steve, and thank you again for your help” smiled Steve

“No problem, now where is the injured man?” asked T’challa

“There”

 

Bruce was rolling the bed toward them with Mantis and Gamora. T’challa smiled gently before showing them his sister who was the most capable to help. Bruce thanked him before running inside. Natasha hugged Okoye with a huge smile and she responded back.  Peter and Doctor Strange were a bit out of this even if Peter met T’challa once during the Civil War. Wanda and Vision were already leaving for Shuri’s Lab.

 

“Well that seems pretty serious, i saw that you made some alien friends.” smiled T’challa gently

“Well they warned us about Thanos and they helped Spider-Man and Doctor Strange” smiled Steve back

“Ok then they are welcome here. But if Stark protégé is here, why is he not present?

“This a bit complicated but Tony has been kidnapped by Thanos and we need you again for rescuing him.”

“Of course you have my help, i respect Mr.Stark” said T’challa nodding.

 

That was settled then the black Panther joined their “Tony rescue squad”. With everyone Death itself will never be able to stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and comments^^


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next one is here^^

Tony was bored inside his golden jail, he didn’t have his lab or anything to do.And for a man like him that was boring. He was laid on the bed, watching the ceiling. It’s been a day since Thanos put him here and damn it was so annoying nothing to do. He sighed once more.

“Can i at least have something to do?, i’m bored” yelled Tony. Seriously they were trying to kill him from boredom because that was working as hell. At least the bed was comfortable.

 

“What’s wrong Little one” said suddenly Thanos opening the door

“Well i’m bored and it’s killing me.” said simply Tony sitting straight

“Ah i see, well you can come with me if you want” proposed Thanos

“Where?” asked Tony curious

“To knowhere, i need to retrieve the reality stone from someone” answered Thanos smiling

“Can’t be too bad” sighed Tony

 

Thanos laughed, his little one was interesting as always. And that will be fun. And no risk for him to escape, with the gauntlet. Thanos walked next to him in the corridor toward one of the lesser spaceship. They took place on the ship with some of the black order soldiers. The mad Titan laughed when he heard his treasure muttered” Damn flying donuts”. And that was it, they were flying toward the Collector.

 

T’challa was listening attentively Gamora about Thanos, he seemed to be very powerful and unstoppable. The kid and the Doctor were confirming everything, facing him on Titan. So an enemy who seemed impossible to defeat was coming for all the infinity stones, with two on earth at the moment. Well that was going to be difficult.

 

“He has already two infinity stones, and he is already too powerful for us, we are only alive because of Stark.” said Gamora gravely

“So now he need the reality, mind soul and time right?” asked Shuri counting on her fingers

“Yes and the reality one is on Knowhere but Thor Rocket and Groot will be there, i already asked them” said Gamora nodding

“Well so let’s protect the two here then” said Steve standing up

“And what about Tony and our great rescue?” asked Stephen raising an eyebrow

“Well if my father is so interested in Stark then he will have him near himself every time so we can save him when Thanos will come for the stones.”

 

Stephen crossed his arms, not liking the plan at all, how can they thought about leaving Tony in the hand of the Mad Titan, all the tortures, all the beating made him shivered. In the same time it seemed to be the most wise thing to do.

 

“So you tell that we can’t go to  [ Ni ](http://r.search.yahoo.com/_ylt=AwrJQ4wOnvFalgQAyTdjAQx.;_ylu=X3oDMTBzMW0xM29kBGNvbG8DaXIyBHBvcwMxMAR2dGlkAwRzZWMDc3I-/RV=2/RE=1525812879/RO=10/RU=https%3a%2f%2fwww.youtube.com%2fwatch%3fv%3dfzRy-H_HIF8/RK=2/RS=3x02sqD93TWXYcKN9usU_ukZM3Y-) ð [ avelli ](http://r.search.yahoo.com/_ylt=AwrJQ4wOnvFalgQAyTdjAQx.;_ylu=X3oDMTBzMW0xM29kBGNvbG8DaXIyBHBvcwMxMAR2dGlkAwRzZWMDc3I-/RV=2/RE=1525812879/RO=10/RU=https%3a%2f%2fwww.youtube.com%2fwatch%3fv%3dfzRy-H_HIF8/RK=2/RS=3x02sqD93TWXYcKN9usU_ukZM3Y-) r for what again?” asked Rocket dumbstruck

“ Well you heard your friend no? We have to go to Knowhere immediately” answered Thor 

“I am Groot”

“Yes it’s a really bad idea” agreed Rocket” Bad bad idea”

“No we will be there before Thanos” smiled Thor

“Not about him but you, he killed half of your people and your brother, so i’m a bit scared about your reaction” answered Rocket

“I will control myself sweet rabbit no need to be afraid.”

Rocket was a bit doubtfully, the Pirate Angel seemed so sure but after everything happened to him, maybe his thoughts was plagued by revenge. Rocket sighed, he will act like a Captain once they reached Knowhere and tried to protect everyone. 

 

Tony was looking outside with a sigh, well at least he was out of that stupid giant ship. Thanos was talking quietly with one of his soldiers about a landing soon. Boring that was so boring.

 

“We will landing soon little one” said Thanos sitting next to Tony after a moment “Still bored?”

“Still a little, at least i’m outside” sighed Tony

“Ah i see” simply said Thanos

 

One of the chitauri announced the landing and Tony just grabbed something just in case something goes wrong. Thanos smirked at that and just chilled soon the reality stone will be his. They landed near the collector places and only Thanos and Tony leave the ship. Tony was finally not bored, that place was so strange but amazing in the same time, that was really nice.

 

“Thanos the Mad Titan” suddenly said a white hair man with a smile

“Hello Tivan, i’m here to retrieve the reality stone” said Thanos with a smirk

“You already have two stones, it’s impressive” stated the collector looking at the gauntlet

 

Tony looked at the exchange, that man didn’t seem afraid of Thanos and that was really a curious thing to see. He quickly stopped watching these two because that was so much amazing things around him.  So he walked around the room, and this man will never have his respect, collection living creatures seriously? That was gross, too bad that he didn’t his suit.

 

“Before that, my dear Thanos, why do you have a human with you?” asked a very curious Tivan

“Not you’re concerned , give me the stone” said Thanos getting angry

‘Maybe we can trade this stone against the interesting human” proposed Tivan smirking

“You are testing my patience Tivan” growled Thanos

“Come on i can smell his dormant energy all around him and it’s not human” argued Tivan” So he will be like the masterpiece for my collection”

“TIVAN” screamed Thanos

“Ok ok, i will give you the stone but it’s too bad tho.” finally said the collector giving him the stone.

 

Rocket finally saw knowhere and announced the landing soon at the two half-sleeping people behind him. Now they needed to focus and being careful. Thor quickly focused but Groot was still on this damn game. And they were landing on Knowhere. Thor passed in front and they were walking discreetly. No needed to alarm all the person around here

 

“So we retrieve the stone and we get out of here soon after” whispered Rocket toward the team

“Yes, without this stone, Thanos will have some problems” answered Thor

“Ok then stay focus and you too Groot” 

“ I’m Groot”

 

But they suddenly had to stop walking because they heard a huge boom coming from the room, a scream and the voice of the Man Titan himself.  They quickly walked toward the noise and they saw Thanos stepping over the Collector asking him about the stone. 

 

“Thanos!!!” screamed Thor suddenly jumping in front of the scene

“Still alive” laughed Thanos” Damn you are persistent.”

“You will pay for the death of my brother”

 

Thor punched him in the face but with a smirk Thanos just used the power stone and sent him off. Rocket who couldn’t let him die just fire at him screaming. Groot fought as well. But Thanos just sent them off again. Thor with a raging scream, continued to fight but after a moment he was on the ground with the Gauntlet over him.

 

“Ah stubborn asgardian, you were lucky to be alive and you screwed it over” said Thanos shaking his head” Now i just need to kill you”

 

Thanos just closed the gauntlet aiming to kill the God but someone screamed and the reality was back again, all the place was on fire and between Him and Thor, was Tony his eyes orange and a shield of the same color coming from him.

 

“You will not touch him” said Tony “ That man deserve to live, he lost too much already”

“You are not completely Stark right?” asked Thanos amazed

“I am Tony Stark, the Tony who remember everything” said the entity simply

“You know why i’m after you then?” asked Thanos curious

“Yes, and if you let that man live i will retard my awakening” answered Tony

“And why i would do that” smirked Thanos

“I will die because it’s not the time yet” said Tony shrugging

“Then the god will stay alive but you need to sleep now until it’s time little one” smiled Thanos

 

Tony nodded before falling toward the floor, Thanos catched him and scooped him up. He smiled wickedly so he was right. He will be unstoppable. He raised the gauntlet and they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your nice comments and the kudos ^^ See you next time!!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next one is here.

“ANTHONY” screamed Thor watching Thanos taking the man of Iron

“That was intense” said simply Rocket sitting next to him

“ He took my friend” groaned Thor “ He took someone from me again”

“Well your friend saved our ass so be grateful, and now we have to save him” stated Rocket

“Let’s go to Niðavellir then on Earth, the Avengers will help us”

 

Thanos was looking at his prize with a huge smile. The doctor told him that Tony was only sleeping he was too exhausted. His instinct was right for not killing the human. Everything will be absolutely perfect.

 

“Where am I?” asked a confused Tony

“Back on the ship. You collapsed from exhaustion.” answered Thanos petting his hair

“I saw Thor and you were about to kill him and nothing after” said Tony thinking

“Well you jumped in front of the gauntlet and you collapsed from the fear and exhaustion” replied Thanos back

“Is he alive?” asked Tony scared for his point break

“Yes he is, you surprised me and when you collapsed i took you and i teleported immediately”

 

Tony sighed in relief, his friend was alive. With a little smile he sat straight on the bed. Thanos was looking at his gem and saw a soft orange color inside his eyes. The Mad Titan had already noticed that when his little one was looking at his loved ones, the color orange was showing. A true treasure indeed.

 

“Are you hungry little one?” asked Thanos gently

“Yes, but i don’t really want that alien food” said Tony scratching his head

“What do you want then?” asked Thanos gently again paradoxal for a murderer.

“I want some cheeseburgers and french fries from Burger King” answered Tony simply

“Ah from earth, well i can respect your wish, i will return soon”  smirked Thanos.

 

Stephen was sitting next to T’challa on  the private living room of the king. They were chatting about everything. The two men became close really fast when the King passed the cold look of the doctor.

 

“You seemed really close to the Kid” said T’challa smiling

“Tony asked me to protect his kid, and well Peter is really great” smiled Strange sweetly

“Ah, but you met Tony only a week ago, i’m kind of curious about why did you agreed? asked T’challa

“Well you discussed a lot of that donut ship and it’s an amazing man” laughed Stephen with sparkling eyes”

“Oh i see” smirked T’challa

 

The Doctor had exactly the same look when himself talked about his love one. He hoped that Stark was feeling the same, they will look good together.

 

“Thanos has the reality stone” said Gamora entering inside the room” Rocket sent me a message

“Are they ok?” asked T’challa

“I don’t know” answered Gamora a bit worry” But i guess they are fine if Rocket sent me this.”

 

T’challa nodded quietly before leaving the room. Strange and Gamora followed him toward the meeting room where were all the others heroes minus the Peters. Quill was still unconscious but he was getting better and Parker was talking to his aunt through the phone. Wanda was talking with Vision. Steve was arguing about something with Drax, Rhodey was laughing at them. Okoye was talking with Natasha about fighting style. Mantis was listening to Bruce explaining her a lot of things about the human way.

 

“Thanos has the reality stone” said Gamora getting the attention of everyone

“So he will certainly come here for the mind and the time” added Strange gravely

“The soul stone still in an unknown location” concluded T’challa

 

Thor was lost in his thought about his dear friend Anthony. That orange shield who was coming from him was definitely not from earth that was so powerful stopping the infinity gauntlet like this. It was almost like the soul stone but that a stupid thought mostly an hallucination from the pain., his man of iron was a pure terran.

 

“Hey big guy, how is the new eye?” asked Rocket smiling

“Very nice sweet rabbit” answered Thor, yes the rabbit gave him a new eye and that was working even if that was from a different color.

“Ah cool” smiled Rocket” I guess we are arriving”

 

Niðavellir was finally in front of them, but everything was so dark, the star was frozen as the rings. Something was seriously wrong here. The ship landed not far from the forge and Thor asked to be very careful here. They walked inside the place with some comments from Rocket. Suddenly they saw the mold for Thanos gauntlet and a dwarf just threw them out of the way.

 

“EITRI” yelled Thor” It’s me Thor”

“Thor? you were supposed to protect us” said the dwarf” Asgard was supposed to protect us

“Asgard has been destroyed but what happens here?” asked Thor

“Thanos” simply said the dwarf sitting

“He asked you to build the gauntlet right?” asked Thor again

“Yes and he killed everyone except me.” whispered Eitri” And he took my hands”

 

Thor saw the hands cover with metal. He sighed before telling Eitri that everything he made, was inside his head. Eitri smiled and asked them to follow him. He showed them the mold

 

“This is stormbreaker, in theory it can summon the bifrost and kill a god” said Eitri smiling

“A bit too much for the name” laughed Rocket

“It’s perfect Eitri” smiled Thor slapping Rocket playfully.

“Well now we just have to awake a dying star” said Eitri with a sigh

“I will do it”

 

Thanos was back with a bag from the earth shop. His little one would be pleased. The chitauri were looking at him weirdly, yes he never did this for anyone but, his gem deserved everything, the control will be more easy.

 

“Father i wish to congratulate you for the acquisition of the stone” said Proxima kneeling before the mad Titan

“Thank you daughter, it please me but right now i need to see my gem so we will discuss later” simply said Thanos passing her

 

Thanos walked again, well his daughter was faithful not like his two other treacherous daughters Nebula and Gamora. They will regret this of course after the awakening of his treasure

 

“Little one, i brought you your meal” smiled Thanos opening the door

“It’s really a burger King, Thank you” said Tony smiling once the bag was on his hand

“Anything for you little one” smiled Thanos

“Why are you so nice to me?” asked Tony suspicious

“I sense greatness in you and i respect that” said Thanos staying mysterious” Eat now, you must be really hungry”

 

Tony looked at Thanos, curious but well he was too damn hungry for asking questions,so he opened the bag and he ate the cheeseburger. But what Thanos didn’t notice when he leave, was that the orange glint inside Tony eyes was not leaving anymore. The awakening was close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what think or a question, i will be glad to answer !  
> Thanks again for the kudos and comments  
> See you for the next one!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but finals are coming soon

Peter finished the talk with his aunt, she was furious at first but when Peter began to cry, she stopped screaming and listened to him. He was crying about the sacrifice of Tony Stark and how they were saved because of him. And he begged her for letting him stay in Wakanda, letting be part of the rescue. She agreed with a sigh but now Peter had to call everyday for keeping her update. 

 

“Everything is fine?” asked Stephen stepping inside the room

“Yes my aunt let me stay” smiled Peter sitting on the couch

“Good news then” smiled Strange back sitting next to him

“Yes she was furious at first, but she listened” said Peter with a tiny smile

“Your aunt is a wise woman, it seems” said Strange smirking

 

Tony was finishing his meal with a content smile, “How i missed this”. Maybe a bit too much for junk food, but seriously that alien food was gross. He laid on his bed a bit more happy than before. 

 

“Did you enjoy your meal?” said suddenly Thanos entering the room

“Shit you scared me” said Tony sitting up” Please a little warning next time will be nice”

“Ah sorry little one” laughed Thanos, his treasure was quite fierce. 

“And yes i enjoyed the meal, Thanks again” said Tony with a tiny really tiny smile

“Perfect but now I want to introduce you to my children. Follow me” said Thanos showing the way.

 

Tony raised a curious eyebrow but he followed him nonetheless. He was walking beside Thanos and did his best to stay hide from all the chitauri, not his fault for not liking them. Thanos looked at him before laughing. Really a funny little one. They walked toward the middle of the ship and Tony saw a huge throne.

 

“My throne” simply said Thanos sitting on it” You can sit on the armchair”

“Oh too nice of you” said Tony with sarcasm but just sat there.

“You will meet my children behave.” smiled Thanos

 

Gamora was still on the bedside next to Peter Quill, he was not getting better and still unconscious. She had his hand in her hand and was talking to him quietly. Shuri and Bruce were watching the last scan with a brain surgeon. They were worried about his unconscious.

 

“Look he had a massive fracture on his skull, he need some time to heal” said Bruce pointing the scan.

“Yes his brain is not damage, but he is not waking up and it’s worry me.” said the doctor looking concern

“ He is not fully terran” said suddenly Gamora” Something must be wrong with his alien part”

“Well let’s check this side then” 

 

Steve was talking with Vision who was getting better, Shuri having found a way to heal him from the stabbing wound by reactiving his phasing. They were talking about getting that stone out of Vision’s head.

“Shuri could do it, she is a genius” smiled Steve “ And you are healed because of her”

“Yes i guess, and it will be much more safer without that entity on my head” said Vision smiling

“That will be great” replied Wanda taking Vision’s hand.

 

Steve smiled sweetly at the two lovers, a bit sad about that too. He had always wanted that with Tony. For him Tony was the perfect lover, wild but with a soft side. Genius but a huge dork on the inside. And yes for the sexual part of a couple, Tony was made to be under him. They will be perfect together.

 

Tony was waiting patiently next to Thanos. Meeting the children of Thanos again. Well he killed the Squidward with his kid so that will not be difficult to face them. Thanos had a smirk on his face, his treasure didn’t seemed afraid and that was just perfect.

 

“Father, you summoned us” said Proxima kneeling but looking at Tony weirdly

“Yes my children, i want you to met my most precious Treasure” smiled Thanos pointing Tony” This is Tony Stark”

“Father, you can’t be serious?” said Corvus Glaive” This weak human can’t be a treasure”

“Yes my brother is right” added Proxima

 

Thanos looked at his children with an evil smirk. They didn’t understand the true behind his treasure, and that was perfectly fine with him. Tony was feeling uncomfortable, the children of Thanos were looking at him with their killing eyes. That was not his fault if the purple thumb took interest in him.

 

“Ah my children, that exactly why you would never be able to sit on that throne. You can’t see the true power.” smiled Thanos.

“Can you explain why?” asked Proxima curious 

“You will see the truth soon. Dismissed” answered Thanos simply.

 

They kneeled and just walked away from the room. Tony was confused by Thanos words. What did he mean by true power? He looked at Thanos weirdly but the Mad Titan just smiled before ruffling his hair. Tony sighed, the purple thumb was so weird sometimes. After a moment, Thanos guided him again toward his bedroom. 

 

Bruce finally let a smile on his face. Peter Quill was safe now, they found with the help of Gamora a way to heal him. She had a huge smile, he will be just fine now. The doctor simply said, he just need rest now.

 

“How is Quill” said Drax entering inside the medbay

“He will be fine” smiled Gamora” The terrans did some good job here”

“I already helped to fix a white broken boy so no problem” answered Shuri smiling

 

Steve was watching the sky with a sigh. He was worried for Tony, imagining everything he must endure in the hands he Mad Titan. They had to save him soon. He sighed once more, he must become stronger for the future fight against Thanos.

“Hey Punk, you seems a bit out” said a voice behind him

“Bucky?” smiled Steve hugging his best friend “Yes some bad things happens.”

“I heard some of it” sighed Bucky 

“But what about you? How are you?” asked Steve looking at his best friend

“Well i’m heal” smiled bucky brightly “ And now, i’m the White Wolf”

“That’s really cool Buck and i’m glad that you are fine” added Steve 

“So now we have to save the universe, well it will be interesting” smirked Bucky

 

Tony was on his bed again, he was looking at the ceiling with a sigh, his level of boredness was dangerously high. Thanos gave him all the food from earth that his heart desired but he couldn’t use anything for build, and that was fucking boring. No books either or a TV. “ Can i have a TV or some books?” yelled Tony to no one in particular. Seriously boring. 

The door suddenly opened and with a huge sigh ready to bother Thanos but Tony froze when i saw a chitauri standing in front of him ready to attack him. 

 

“Thanos send you to fetch me?” asked Tony retreating a bit

 

The chitauri just screamed at him before jumping on him. He blocked Tony on the ground, and raised a blade to his throat. “ This is how i die, tragic” thought Tony still fighting his best. The chitauri raised his blade and everything explode.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments and kudos. Don't hesitate to leave some!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay but my finals were kind of this week so sorry again

Steve was looking thoughtfully at Peter Parker and Stephen Strange laughing. He couldn’t understand their relationship. He tried to talk with the kid but everytime, Peter would leave him alone because Stephen or Shuri were always call him for something. 

 

“Mister Grumpy” smirked Bucky sitting next 

“What?” groaned Steve 

“You have that face when you looked at Strange, a jealous face” noticed Bucky

“Not i never had this face.” said Steve simply

 

Bucky laughed more, his best friend was really hopeless. He opened his mouth again but a huge crash noise was heard from the outside and all the heroes were running outside ready to fight. A huge rainbow ray kicked the floor and Thor and two unknown persons were with him.

 

“Thor you are alive” screamed Bruce with a big smile, hugging him

“Yes friend Bruce, and i have a new weapon for killing Thanos” said Thor smiling showing off his axe

“Really nice.” replied Bruce “New friends?”

“Yes this Rocket my sweet rabbit and this is Groot” answered Thor simply

 

All the heroes welcomed the new persons and after a moment they were all sitting on the living room. Peter was sitting next to Strange and was looking at Thor with a huge smile. Stephen ws laughing softly, this kid was amazing. Thor was talking about their encounter with Thanos

 

“And then Tony saved us, by sacrificing himself” concluded Thor upset

“Wait how was he before being taken” asked Stephen very concern

“Seems fine, no sign of torture” answered Thor

“Hey don’t forget that your friend is magic too” added Rocket” That shield who stopped the gauntlet was no joke.”

“It was just his tech, this is always amazing” simply said Steve

 

Rocket looked at Steve with a judging look,he was a genius too and he could tell the difference between magic and technology that terran was dumb. But well he didn’t want to argue with some stupid terrans. He largy prefered the wizard and the spider kid.

 

“But how Thanos kidnapped him in the first place?” asked Thor finally

“We were fighting on Titan and Tony sacrificed himself for us.” simply explained Stephen

“But all the avengers were on Titan right? So they were supposed to stop him” said Thor confused

“Only Peter,the 4 guardians and i were on Titan” answered Stephen.

“The avengers broke up two years ago” added Peter 

 

Thor was looking at the original avengers confused, they didn’t even look back at him. He needed some serious explanation. 

 

“It’s Tony’s fault, he couldn’t play like a team and locked us in a raft” said finally Sam “ So we broke us”

“And he tried to kill Steve’s best friend” added Wanda

 

Peter and Stephen were looking at them furious, because they knew that Tony wasn’t like this, he was a true team player. Thor was confused, his friend Anthony was not like this, he always tried to do some good and that was weird.

 

“If i may” said suddenly FRIDAY “ I can show you a footage, the footage of what exactly happens.”

“Roll the video FRY” said Peter curious

 

The footage was on the screen. After that the silence was cold. No one dared to open their mouths. No one had knew the truth about Siberia except Bucky Tony and Steve. Thor was beyond furious and jumped immediately on Steve grabbing him by the throat

 

“Liar” groaned Thor furious” How dare you abandon a teammate like this? HOW DARE YOU?”

“You hurt my creator” said Vision flying a bit away from Wanda” That will no be forgiven Captain”

“You hurt my dear Anthony, one of my friends,” said Thor letting Steve go “ I will not let this pass”

“Yes i will not let this pass too” yelled Peter

 

Everyone were screaming at each others except Bruce who was in second state, they hurt Tony, Steve slammed his shield into the arc reactor and let him die in the cold of Siberia. They hurt him. Hulk woke up at this moment growling inside his head but Bruce calmed him down, they will have a moment to avenge their Tony soon.

 

Thanos was running toward Tony’s room, he heard that some of the chitauris talking about killing his treasure. And an explosion was heard shortly after. So Thanos ran faster and stopped in front of the door. Tony was flying a bit above the floor and a soft orange light was glowing from his skin. And his eyes were orange too.

 

“Trying to kill me, how fun” said Tony with a smirk 

“Little one?” asked Thanos carefully not wanting to piss him off.

“A moment” answered Tony before closing his fist and killing the chitauri instantly” So what do you need owner of three infinity stones?”

“It’s seems that you are finally awake” said Thanos with a big smile

“Yes i remember everything” simply replied Tony 

“Well i think you know exactly why i am here.” smirked Thanos

“You need me for your ultimate goal”answered Tony “ But you are not worthy yet”

“What can i do than for becoming worth of the soul stone?” asked Thanos curious

“Well only your actions will change my mind but you have already three infinity stones so i must stay next to the other stones.”

“Perfect then”

After that, Thanos decided to let Tony walking around the ship. The risk of him running away was impossible now. Tony thanked him before flying away. Tony was still flying on the corridor but one thing was different now, all the chitauris were bowing at him. Well that was interesting. He flew next to the cells room, he was always curious about that place even now that he remembered everything. He flew inside looking at all the prisoners and saw a huge door in the end of the corridor. The door was locked with a huge security. But with a smirk Tony just traversed the door without an effort. This place was probably for the most dangerous prisoners for Thanos at least. All the cells had some transparent walls that was funny to see.

 

“Why are you here and how did you pass a security? asked suddenly a guard.

“I’m just visiting the ship” answered Tony with a smile

“It’s forbidden and trespassing is punish by death” said the chitauri drawing his weapon.

 

Tony with a huge smirk, simply looked at him and the chitauri exploded. Tony simply laughed at that, it was so much fun to have his powers back. And that chitauri searched for death, bothering him like this. After that Tony continued simply to see all the prisoners, wondering why they deserved this. He stopped suddenly when a prisoner captured his attention.

 

“Man of Iron is that you?” said the prisoner looking shocked

“Well my name is Tony and i was the man of iron once” replied Tony “ Who are you?”

“You don’t remember me?” asked the prisoner confused

“Well since my awakening i’m quite confused and i’m sorry for that” answered Tony with a sorry smile

“Well i always knew that you were exceptional” said the prisoner simply

“Well thanks so what’s your name?”

“My names is Loki”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End for now thanks for the kudos and comments


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. I was far from home without internet. Yeah!

“Loki the god of mischief?” asked Tony raising an eyebrow

“Well yes and forgive my look, Thanos is always rough with his prisoners” answered Loki showing his neck.

 

Tony looked at the large purple bruise all around his neck, sign of choking. That was pretty harsh and seemed to hurt badly. Tony decided to look inside his soul and found a man who tried his best for overcoming his nature, saving his brother and evolved like no one else. Tony smiled sweetly before placing a gentle hand on Loki’s neck and healing him instantly

 

“Should be fine now” smiled Tony gently

“Thank you i can breathe now but why helping me?” asked Loki confused

“Because you are worthy to me” answered Tony simply flying away.

 

Loki sat back on his cell, well that was interesting and so comforting. So the power of the soul gem was true and he was worthy of his healing at least. Maybe all hope were not gone. The shine will shine on them once more.

 

Peter was looking at the stars thinking about Tony. He was his father figure since Germany and even before that. Tony was a bit overprotective of him and he was equally protective of Tony. Since FRIDAY showed the truth about Siberia his feeling growed to protect him much more. He was dreaming about the rescue too.

 

“Still looking at the stars?” smiled Strange suddenly coming from the door

“Yes, i dream about the rescue and having Tony by my side again” smiled Peter back

“He will come back soon”

 

Thor was beyond furious, he was in the training room, destroying dummy after dummy with Stormbreaker. He was mad at Roger for abandoning a teammate. He had always been fond of his dear Anthony, he was simply human but made a fantastic suit. He was a genius and he was really funny. Thor regretted the choking part during the Ultron incident, his man of iron didn’t deserve that, he was just trying to protect everyone. He learned the truth when he asked some old records from FRIDAY. The IA seemed to trust him now.

 

“Poor dummies who did nothing” smiled Bruce entering inside the room

“Need to calm myself or i will definitely hurt the captain” said Thor sitting on the near bench

“Well me too, he had to meditate the hulk was becoming restless, no one hurt Tony, he said” laughed Bruce sitting next to Thor

“We need to save him” added Thor

“Yes couldn’t agree more.”

 

Tony passed the wall between the jail and the ship and he was finally in space. He missed this a lot being able to fly into space without dying, without protection. He missed this endless quiet, just floating there thinking of nothing. He couldn’t remember a lot of things about everything before the awakening. Just that he was human and fragile. He finally came back inside the ship with a smile on his face, he was appeased.

 

“Enjoying space it seems, little one” smiled Thanos coming to him

“Yes i missed this a lot” smiled Tony

“Well we need to go on earth, but we will come back here soon, i just need the last infinities stones”

“As i said i will not help you in your conquest until you are worthy to me” replied Tony

“When the?” asked Thanos a bit piss off

“Well you will see”

 

Tony smiled at him before flying away, Thanos was not worthy yet. He simply left for his room. And quickly fell in a resting stasis. He couldn’t sleep as the soul stone.

 

Vision was back on the lab with Shuri, talking about getting that stone out of his head. Shuri was of course glad to help.  That would happens soon and Vision would be relieve of the weight of the mind stone.

 

“It’s very kind of you Shuri” smiled Vision “ How can i thank you?

“No problem but i don’t need a reward just tell me about Tony Stark” replied Shuri with a big smile

“Yes i have some amazing stories about him.” laughed Vision

 

Shuri sat in front of him listening, she always wanted to meet Tony Stark, first he was a genius like her and second they will be science buddies. So she wanted to know more things about the man she admired. As for Vision, he was glad to talk about his creator, Tony Stark was just amazing.

 

Peter Quill woke up but without opening his eyes and he stayed  laying on the bed unable to sit. It’s like he was sleeping during a very long time. He finally opened his eyes for finding Gamora sitting on a chair next to his bed.

 

“Hello” said Peter with a hoarse voice

“Peter you are finally wake i was so worried” smiled Gamora taking his hand

“How long?” replied Peter no capable of making longer sentences

“3 weeks” answered Gamora with a smile “ You took your time”

“Ah sorry” smiled Peter 

“No need i’m just glad that you’re back.”

 

She kissed him sweetly on the lips. They kissed like that until a doctor came inside the room for more check up. Gamora kissed Peter one more time before leaving the room. She was relieve, Peter is going to be just fine now. She entered inside the room where Mantis and Drax were.

 

“Peter is woken” smiled Gamora brightly

“This is a good new” smiled Mantis 

“Quill is a solid man” laughed Drax “ Surviving against Thanos”

“Yes it’s really nice” replied Gamora to Mantis ignoring everything about Drax who was laughing like a maniac

Tony finished his stasis and flew discreetly toward the cell once again. He enjoyed the talk with Loki, he was really interesting. He stopped in front of the cell and just floated there sitting.

 

“You came to see me again” smiled Loki sweetly

“Yes you’re the only interesting man around here” laughed Tont

“Well i thought the same” laughed Loki too

 

And the talk began. Loki was wondering about the soul stone and asked a lot about this. Tony gladly answered and he asked back about some stories of his childhood on Asgard and with Thor. Loki was smiling at this, he missed talking to another genius like him. And he liked Tony since New York, a worthy enemy and an even more worthy friend. Tony was smiling sweetly at his stories.

 

“And i saved Thor ass more than once” concluded Loki laughing

“ But you tried to kill him more than once” laughed Tony “ Siblings it’s always fun”

“Yes, i miss tho, bothering him is very easy” smiled Loki nostalgic

“I’m sure one day, you will see him again.” smiled Tony

“Yeah i hope so too”

 

After a moment, Tony leave Loki but this time, he gave him some better food than the prisoner one. Tony decided to fly into space again. He was thinking a bit about his terran life. Yes he lived a long time in Earth being human, and he was divided between remembering and not. That was weird because nothing would happens if he remembered but he didn’t want to be on a side more than the other one. Yes he was totally neutral and he wanted to stay like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank again for the comments and kudos.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! The new chapter is here

Thanos was thinking about his little one. He had to be worthy and after that the soul stone will help him bringing balance to the universe. But he didn’t know how. So he asked for one of his advisor, the man knew everything about the infinity stones.

“My lord, for winning the approvement of the soul stone you must show him that you are serious about this quest.” said the advisor  
“So i will do it” answered Thanos” I will prove my worth to him” 

Tony was still wandering through space around the ship. He was thinking about everything special about why he didn’t change his name or taking again his designation again. But he liked Tony, just soul gem was a bit too frightening for the people around the universe. He really wanted to being able to travel around all the universe but it was impossible with the others two stones here. He sighed that was sad.

Peter Quill was visiting the wakanda with Gamora. At first he was not happy about being on earth but after a moment he just kindled the beauty of this place. Gamora was just happy that his boyfriend was getting better every days. They will be able to defeat Thanos together. Peter was feeling better now because after his wake up , he wasn’t able to walk. But Gamora was with him every time and that was the most important

“Quill, i’m so glad to see you walking” smiled Drax hugging Peter strongly  
“Me too it’s so nice” smiled Mantis behind Drax “Too happy for you”  
“Thanks guys but where are Rocket and Groot?” asked Peter  
“With the pirate angel” answered Drax

Thor was laying on the grass with Bruce Groot and Rocket. They were thinking about the avengers and the civil war, well not for Rocket and Groot who were just chilling with their pirate angel. Hulk was becoming restless, he wanted to avenge his Tony but Bruce was calming him down, talking about a fight later after the rescue. Thor in the other hand, was thinking about that footage of Siberia. How the two super soldiers let Tony die in his armor. And of course he was wondering why his anthony was on the defense mode during all the fight, because his precious man of iron was certainly able to beat them both.

“Pretty mess up the mightiest heroes of earth” said Rocket looking at the sky  
“Yes we were more like a team before that civil war” answered Thor  
“That just sound so stupid” laughed Rocket  
“Well Tony had his part of wrong of course but that was just violent” added Bruce  
“Yes but seriously i saw that footage too and the captain slammed his shield in his chest a bit rough.” said Rocket “ And for the record i’m Team tony stark since he saved our asses.”

Bruce and Thor laughed at him. That was nice to see someone in Team stark like themself. Tony deserve redemption even if he did some bad things, he was only human and that was the human nature.

“I’m team Stark too” said a voice suddenly behind them “ He did save our asses too  
“Quill glad to see you up” smiled Rocket” And welcome”  
“Don’t forget me for the team Stark” laughed Gamora.  
“And me” added Mantis  
“The Guardians of the Galaxy are team Stark” announced Peter laughing

Peter Parker was on the balcony looking at the guardians Bruce and Thor laughing together. That look like a team or more than that a family. He sighed once more, the avengers would never be like this anymore. 

“Hi! Spider-Man, i’m here to take you with me” suddenly said Thor grabbing Peter and flying toward the group  
“Ah the other Peter.” smiled Peter Quill” Welcome in the cool team”  
“Thanks” laughed Peter  
“You are so cute “ said Gamora with a huge smile” What?”  
“Never seen you that soft.” laughed Rocket  
“Well it’s true”

Stephen was walking with T’Challa in the royal garden. They were talking about a lot of things. Stephen didn’t blame him for that, because he helped the sergeant Barnes for correcting the wrong done to him. But the king wasn’t aware of the state of Mister Stark when he had leave the bunker.

“The pit between the avengers is very strong now.” said T’Challa “ I’m hoping that will not stop us from saving Stark”  
“I’m guessing it’s not going to stop us” answered Stephen” Specially them”

T’challa looked at where Strange was pointing and laughed. The guardians, Bruce Thor and Peter were playing tag all together but with super powers and gadgets so the scene was even more funny. Shuri was even here playing with them. Yes even if the avengers were broken, this people will help saving Tony.

Steve was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. The guilt was eating him alive, watching that footage made him think more about what happens and them of course. He needed to say sorry about everything and Tony had some apologies to do too and after they could begin a very good relationship. But first thing first, he had to save him with the help of everyone. So he got up and walked toward his door, time to made some excuses.

Bucky was talking with Vision about everything, he was sorry for what happens and leaving Tony behind. Vision reassured him about everything and that Tony will probably not hold anything against him because that wasn’t him that was HYDRA, he was just a weapon.

“Not that was me, i did it, even brainwashed” said Bucky looking at the sky  
“Yes but HYDRA tortured you so you can’t take all the blame.” replied Vision” And Tony knew that too  
“I will wait him i need to say sorry in person”  
“It’s wise to do this but we need to save him” frowned Vision  
“We will”  
Tony was on his way for talking with Loki, a little ritual every days. He brought food too for his new friend. As for Loki, he was happy to talk with a superior entity and he had always like that man. Even considered him as his best friend.

“Hey, i bring you some asgardians food” smiled Tony “ I kind of used my powers for it”  
“Thanks you so much i missed this” smiled Loki brightly” Can’t wait to get out of here”  
“What will you do?” asked Tony curious  
“Well i found a nice planet to live named Sakaar and i will probably go through time and pick my love one”  
“Oh you have a love one, who is he or she?” asked Tony even more curious  
“Her name is Morgana La Fay, she is a witch from earth in the middle age.” smiled Loki dreamly” We will be Queen and King of Sakaar and we will be worshiped”  
“Nice plan but if she is a mortal, you will need this” said Tony giving an apple from Idunn  
“Nice of you but i’m still trapped here”  
“Well not for long anymore, i will free you and come on Sakaar visiting you” laughed Tony  
“I can’t let you do that, Thanos will punish and you will not being hurt by me”  
“Let him try” simply said Tony snapping his fingers and Loki was gone” Farewell my friend, and can’t wait to see you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for now thanks for the kudos and comments
> 
> Morgana La fay it's her http://www.listal.com/viewimage/2138239h
> 
> Sorry for all the people who wanted a threesome hehe  
> And tell me if you want some Loki points of view now that he escaped


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again i'm late, but i'm so busy it's awful. This one is a bit shorter but hope you will like it^^

Tony leave the jail with a huge smile.Now his friend will be so happy, he totally deserved it. The chitauri looked at him weirdly, they never saw someone happy it seems. He stopped when he smelled a great fury within the ship. Look like Thanos discovered everything.

“You dare freeing one of my prisoner?” screamed Thanos to a chitauri  
“No i didn’t do it my lord” said the chitauri kneeling"  
“So how can you explain the empty cell, you will suffer for this, take him in the torture chamber.” Thanos yelled to the others chitauri.

Tony raised an eyebrow, well his plan worked really well. Framing an inferior living being was so easy. And well the chitauri didn’t deserve to live, he was an executioner so not a bad loss. He smirked and just disappear though the ship. He had a brilliant idea, and with a smile he began his plan.

Stephen was looking at Peter and Shuri who were watching some memes, in the huge computer. He was smiling sweetly at the scene. Peter rapidly, became friend with Shuri, they had the same interest about a lot of things and they were genius.

“This one is the most impressive one i guess” laughed Peter pointing the screen  
“Yes i agree with you, now i will show you something.” Shuri said “Follow me”

Peter smiled brightly, he was so happy with Shuri, she was clever and clearly understand him about science and technology. She was a bit like Ned except that she was a princess, clearly more beautiful and intelligent ( Sorry Ned thought Peter laughing). Shuri was happy with Peter too, he was really smart and funny, finally someone of his age, who was interesting. So now, it’s time for him to see the best part of her lab.

Steve was walking in the forest near the royal palace, he tried to ask for forgiveness but no one was there, so he just decided to clear the mind and to walk around. The forest was always the best place for thinking. He missed Tony, their small talk their childish fights, his beautiful face and that awsome booty. Yes he missed everything about Tony. Tony was his everything and he truly regretted everything. He sat near a tree thinking about a better future.

“Hey Punk i was looking for you” smiled Bucky sitting next to him  
“Well i needed to be alone” answered Steve smiling  
“Thinking about your love one, i’m guessing,” laughed Bucky  
“Maybe” smirked Steve  
“Well, we will save him, but first let’s go say sorry to everyone.”

Gamora was sitting on a bench in the garden behind the palace with Peter Quill. They were enjoying some peace. Peter was not really glad to be back on earth but, he was far from Missouri so that wasn’t totally bad. Gamora was just happy to be with Peter again, yes she was happy since he woke up. But she still had his mind the future battle against Thanos. The battle was approaching and she will not fail

Tony was looking at the figure sleeping in his bed, well that was so easy to create a clone. Now he will be able to go on earth looking for the owner of the two infinity stones. Seen if they were worth it. He needed to see the two different side of course, so with a smirk, he disappear direction earth. He arrived inside a forest and he immediately used his power to become invisible. Well seemed perfect the two owners were in the same place, that will be easy. He stopped when he saw two very muscular men talking and laughing, the blond guy was oddly familiar. Earth had some awesome looking men, well he was right to come here. He passed them with a smirk, too bad that he was invisible. He flew toward the giant palace, the two stones were inside. So let’s see if they were worthy of having the stones. If they were, he will think about helping them. The closest one was the mind stone. So he just passed through a wall and stared at the owner. Well he looked very familiar, something in his guts, was telling him he was the creator of the android. Well his past human life was surely interesting. He scanned the android and found him grieving for the lost of his creator and in the same time a fire was burning for saving him. Well he was surely worthy of this stone. Ok then one worthy, the next one then. He flew inside the palace again and looked for the time stone. She was not really far from the mind stone. He passed a door and found a magician talking with the cutest boy ever.

Thanos was walking through the ship, looking for his precious little one. He looked inside his room and smiled, well he must be tired, even a soul stone needed his rest. He closed the door slowly not wanting to waking him up. Just after he decided to walk toward his own room, he deserved some rest too. And his conquest was approaching so he need his strength even if the heroes of earth were some minor enemies

“So Peter how was your day?” smiled Stephen  
“Well that was so nice, Shuri is awesome and the plan for saving Mr Stark will be soon ready” answered Peter smiling brightly  
“Ah so soon you will have your father figure back” winked Stephen  
“No, he is not, i already have aunt may and my parents even dead so it’s impossible” blushed Peter  
“You can have both, you will never lose Aunt May or the memories of your parents, and having a father figure is always nice you know” smiled Stephen sweetly  
“He looked more like an overprotective mother and you are more like my wise dad” laughed Peter  
“Well you are not wrong”

So his human life had a kid, that was too nice, and this kid was so cute. Ok that was weird, he was feeling protective of this kid too. Couldn’t be too bad. Well the magician guy was worth of the stone, and he was so hot and awesome. He could be his soulmate. Tony just laughed, earth was so funny. He will probably leave his invisible disguise soon, needed to see if the others people here were worth it. But not now, he needed to wait a bit, running away from Thanos too, well the titan was definitely not worthy even with 3 stones but well he needed to give him a chance, his neutral position was telling him to do this. But right now, he will stay on earth looking after the cute kid, that was strange, he had the urge to protect him at all cost. Even the magician seemed to do the same t. But well he was the soul stone so more protection for the cute kid named Peter and his kind of adoptive son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments ^^


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next one is here

Tony was still floating around the spider kid, until he sensed a familiar energy. So he flew toward the forest, and looked for that. He found it after a moment and smiled brightly

 

“Thought you will be with your love one by now, Loki.” smirked Tony

“Well i was supposed to go back in time for fetching her until i sensed you on earth” smiled Loki

“Well i was too curious about the owner of the infinity stones.” laughed Tony

“ I see, so it’s going to be fun with you on earth” smirked Loki “ Come with me”

“Well i can leave them for a moment i guess.”

 

Loki smiled brightly before taking his arm and he teleported them elsewhere. They arrived near a bar and Loki disguised them. Just to be really safe. Tony smirked at that, he loved his face but the disguise was really funny. Loki dragged him inside and they seated in the back. He asked for two whisky.

 

“How typically human” smirked Tony drinking

“You were quite fond of drinks when you were human” smirked Loki back

“Well i can’t say that i disliked that now.” laughed Tony

“Yeah we are now the best friend and drinking buddies” smiled Loki

“I really love that” smiled Tony.”

 

Stephen was watching the sky strangely, his magic was all over the place, and only a powerful magic could do this like Loki’s magic.However that was clearly impossible, Thor saw his brother die. He just decided to go inside the palace looking for Peter. 

 

“Hey Wizard man” said Drax suddenly “ I need you”

“Sure. What do you need?” asked Stephen raising an eyebrow

“Follow me”

 

Stephen just nodded and followed the alien. They passed a door and all the guardians, Thor, Bruce, Peter, T’challa, Vision and Rhodey were looking angrily at the avengers, more specially Steve. Stephen raised an eyebrow well that was weird. He quickly stood next to Peter and waited.

 

“So you are here for what again?” asked Bruce frowning

“Asking for forgiveness, we need to be a team for rescuing Tony” said Steve pleading

“Well we are a team already but you are just not in it” replied Gamora 

“What about our group of badass women?”asked Natasha 

“Well i changed my mind.” shrugged Gamora

“Stop, let’s listen” tempered T’challa

 

Loki and Tony were laughing like crazy at their table, they were telling some funny stories. They were at their fifteen drinks but they weren’t drunk because Loki was a god and Tony was a superior entity. But that didn’t matter, they were enjoying their evening. Tony was smiling happy to see his friend so relaxed. Loki was smiling too, he dreamed of that day, enjoying a nice evening with a friend who understood him and wasn't judging him.

 

“Scotch, i like Scotch” laughed Tony 

“Well i am more fond of whisky but you are right the scotch is good” smirked Loki

“Well i like the whisky too”

“Sorry but can i join you, that seems fun” smiled a human guy

“Nah sorry i just want to stay with my friend here” smirked Loki

“Fucking morons” grumbled the guy leaving

 

Tony smirked at that, so he was that kind of guy. He moved his hand quickly, and a red string touched the rude guy. No will ever know what happens but this guy will have some consequence for the rest of his life. Loki looked at Tony curious, what did he just do? Because he clearly saw the red string touching the rude guy.

 

“Let’s go home, need to watch the humans with the infinity stones” said Tony standing up

“Ok, as for me, i will stay around and we can drink anytime you want.” smiled Loki hugging him

“See you around Lokes” smiled Tony, ending the hug, disappearing

 

In the huge living room in Wakanda, the pressure was still high. Steve was still talking about everything. Stephen was holding Peter, the poor kid was furious and tried to jump on Steve severals times. But the sorcerer was calming him. Thor and Bruce were equally restless but Rhodey and T’challa were calming them too. The guardians were just shocked, trying to listen a furious load of bullshit.

 

“So that was just self-defence, because Tony attacked Bucky” finished Steve.

“That bullshit and you know it Punk” said Bucky suddenly from the door “Tony attacked me for a perfect reason, everyone would act like this in his situation”

“No Bucky, he was so wrong to attack you like this” said Steve 

“Bullshit again, i completely accepted so why don’t you?” replied Bucky leaving the room

 

Tony was flying above the clouds, that was so quiet and peaceful. The earth was really beautiful specially this place. After a moment, he landed near a balcony looking for the kid. He heard some big noises and found the kid with the awesome wizard facing the blond human, well not just them, the god of thunder was here too with the racoon and the tree. He was pleased at that, Thanos really did respect the deal. One good point for the mad titan. A guy who look like a King, a guy with some technology around his legs. With a quick scan, he found that the poor guy was paralyzed. He seemed really nice and funny tho, like a best friend. Another scan, and he was right, he was the best friend during his human life. Next to him was Gamora, yes he knew her, because Thanos was talking about his dear daughter often. Next was his boyfriend or it’s look like. Next to them two aliens. And the android, owner of the mind stone. And on the other side, a blonde woman, a witch, the blond guy from before, a guy with metal wings. And the place seemed so tensed like it’s going to explode. He would be ready to raise a shield for protecting the kid the sorcerer and his best friend from his human life. The king, after a quick scan Tony finally confirmed that he was a king, was trying his best to tempere everything. “This guy is really nice, a good king material” thought Tony smiling. He heard some noise when a really cute kid came inside the room, she seemed so smart and nice. 

 

“Shuri what’s wrong?” asked T’challa curious

“I found a way to remove that stone from your head Vision” smiled Shuri brightly

“It’s a really good new” smiled Vision” Without this, i will be able to help for rescuing Tony”

“So let’s go then” smirked Shuri

 

They talked about him, rescuing him? This was really nice of them. They care for his human self so much, putting their life at risk. They were so worthy of his help, well mostly the people in the kid side. They deserved a gift, well, one gift by day and for the first one he had an idea. He snapped his finger at Rhodey, yes he knew his name now. Tomorrow Rhodey will retrieve his legs. With a smirk he flew away, time to go back on the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, kudos ^^


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok one month late, i'm so sorry about that but i was in Sweden for this time and i didn't have the time so i'm really sorry.

Tony was back inside his room in the bed. The clone was gone for now. He would be really useful in the future of course. Tony smirked and fell in a resting trance. That was exhausting: taking care of a cute kid. He woke up later when he heard a huge noise coming from the middle of the ship. He quickly flew toward that. He found Thanos killing a bunch of chitauri.

“Something happened?” asked Tony raising an eyebrow  
“Yes they disappointed me again. and failure is punished by death” explained the mad titan  
“What did they do?” asked Tony again  
“They didn’t trust me and i hate this” said Thanos killing the last one  
“What a mistake” replied Tony  
“Yes it is” added Thanos “ So little one, how was your rest? It was quite long”  
“Well with all my powers, of course i need a long rest.” snorted Tony  
“That wasn’t a bad comment, just curiosity” said Thanos with a calming tone

Tony smirked at Thanos, letting him not that it was ok, and just flew away. His secret was definitely really safe and that was really good.

Rhodey woke up and walked toward the bathroom. After a little time, he walked back inside his room and his gaze fall on the walking device that Tony made for him. He widened his eyes before running out of the room toward the common kitchen. He opened the door.

“Guys something happens, i can walk without Tony device” laughed Rhodey nervously, not trusting it  
“Rhodey this is a miracle” smiled Bruce brightly “ But how?”  
“I guess friend rhodey has a guardian angel” smiled Thor as well  
“And he is working damn well, lucky bastard” smirked Rocket  
“I’m really glad for you” smiled Gamora sweetly.

Rhodey smiled before being got by a group hug from everyone present in the room. Rhodey smiled even more, thanking anyone who had been behind this miracle.

Peter was laying down on the roof of the palace. That was the quieter place of Wakanda, no one could reach him here. He was thinking about Tony, how the man had became his father figure, well more like mother figure. He smiled at that, well like Doctor Strange said, that wasn’t wrong.

“Hey can i talk to you?” asked a voice suddenly

Peter stood up quickly at the voice, and found himself face to face with Steve Rogers. Well now, Peter needed to find a better place to hang out alone.

“How did you get here?” asked Peter raising an eyebrow  
“Well there is a trapdoor just here” smiled Rogers pointing the floor.  
“So what do you want?” asked Peter suspicion  
“Just want to speak with you” said Rogers still smiling  
“About?”  
“Well like do you like Wakanda?” smiled Rogers  
“ Well i don’t want to talk with you, like i said i will never forgive you and yeah i don't want to know you”

Peter ran at the end of the roof and jumped using his web to go away. Steve sighed, well that wasn’t easy. But he needed to talk with the kid more, needed to be forgiven by everyone but the kid had to be the first. He sighed and leave the roof.

Stephen was meditating in his bedroom. Yesterday, he had feel a weird energy, similar to an infinity stone. Which was a bit weird, because it didn’t smelled like the time stone or the mind stone. Thanos had the power and the space stones so maybe that was the soul stone here on earth. Well he needed to investigate further. He stood up and leave the room, and went toward the throne room he needed to speak with T’challa. 

T’challa was bored, really bored. Shuri was listening a bunch of things about well a bunch of annoying stuff. He was practically falling asleep right now. He prayed for an event any event for letting him leave.

“Can i come in?” asked Thor  
“Sure come in” said T’Challa smiling brightly  
“I needed to ask if someone found a way for saving my dear Tony?” asked Thor again.  
“Well not yet, going to space facing Thanos isn’t that easy.” answered T’Challa  
“Yes i got the point but i’m so scared for him, i need to do something” replied Thor  
“I know, we will” smiled T’Challa

Tony was sitting around a table with Thanos and his children, they were having a dinner. Proxima was glaring at him, but well he didn’t care at all, he was the soul stone and she was weak. So he looked at her with a smirk.

“Daughter stop looking at my little one like this” said Thanos simply.  
“Sorry father” said Proxima as she looked away.  
“So why are we eating all together?” asked Tony curious  
“Well, he wanted to talk with my children about you my precious stone” smiled Thanos  
“Ah so they didn’t recognize me?” asked Tony raising an eyebrow  
“We were supposed to?” asked back Corvus Glaive  
“Maybe” smirked Tony

Thanos smirked at that, well this was actually really fun. His stone was really funny and entertaining.

“Stop playing with them” smirked Thanos more “ My precious soul stone’  
“This is the soul gem?” asked Proxima shocked  
“Yes, my little one, you can release your true form now”  
“Ah finally” smirked Tony showing his true form  
“I’m sorry for glaring at you, mighty soul stone” said Proxima quickly bowing at him  
“It’s fine you didn’t know” smiled Tony   
“So my children, i need you to go to earth for retrieving the two final stones.” smiled Thanos   
“We will Father” said the children “ We will not fail you and the mighty soul stone

They stood up quickly and leave toward their rooms for the preparation. Tony raised an eyebrow at that, and the true was that he was really worry, for the cute kid who was currently living not far from the stones. Well he will have to protect him then.

“They needed a little motivation and with you here well it’s motivation” smirked Thanos  
“Oh i see, smart move then” replied Tony  
“Yes the stone would be mine soon. Well it’s over you can go to your activities”  
“Congrats” said Tony flying away.

Well it was time for Tony to protect the worthy one, the true power of the soul is coming and that will not be pretty for his enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for now, i will try to update more. Thanks for the comment and kudos ^^


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter is here

Stephen was talking with T’Challa about his plan and the King was listening carefully. The wizard wasn’t wrong but they needed a really good spaceship. Maybe the guardian’s ship would be perfect. 

 

“For the ship, i asked Rocket and he said that would be possible” smiled Stephen

“Ah that would be perfect of course” smiled T’Challa showing a good whiskey at Stephen 

“Well they really want to help” replied Stephen accepting a drink from the King

 

Thor was still smashing bots after bots again. The plan for the rescue was taking too long and his dear friend Anthony must suffer at the hands of the Mad Titan. So he was destroying some bots for releasing some tensions. And of course he needed to be more powerful for avenging his people, his best friend and his brother. He stopped after destroying 100 bots. He decided to leave the place and looking for his sweet rabbit.

 

Tony ran toward his room and created a perfect clone for taking his place during enough time for him to help earth again the children of Thanos. He put the clone in a healing sleep. And teleported quickly on earth. His choice was made, he will help the earth against Thanos but in the dark, Thanos would never know about that. Well that wasn’t really balanced between the dark and light but screwed Thanos, he wasn’t worth it. And of course killing the half of the universe was seriously a bad idea. So he needed to help Earth.

 

Peter was swimming in a beautiful waterfall with Shuri, they were enjoying a time without no one to bothered them. Shuri showed him her secret place, and he was really proud to have her as best friend. Yeah after three months, they were already best friend. Shuri was thinking the same thing.

 

“The water is so hot here” smiled Peter

“Well i added some of very ecologic water warmer” laughed Shuri

“Well that was a good idea” replied Peter impressed at his genius friend.

 

Bucky was talking with Vision again, the android was talking about Tony Stark and everything he had done. Bucky was really impressed, Stark was a true genius and not he was not as bad as some people liked to say about him. He was angry at some of the team for talking bad shit about Stark.

 

“So they never talked about my creator?” asked Vision a bit surprised

“Steve talked about him with a nostalgic smile but Clint and Wanda well they said stuffs that i don’t approve” replied Bucky scratching his head

“What kind of stuff?” asked Vision getting angry

“Well that he is a mass murderer and that he can’t be trusted” replied Bucky scratching his head again

“My creator was the merchant of death once but he tried his best to change this, by shutting down the weapons manufactory and building the Iron Man suit. They are lying because my creator can certainly be trusted” said Vision quite angry now

“Yeah i never trusted them about that kind of things” smiled Bucky “ Shuri teached me how to use a computer so i knew some stuffs about Stark but not everything.”

“Well it’s a good thing” smiled Vision.

“Yes i prefer to have my own opinion” smirked Bucky

 

Tony landed at the border of Wakanda and put a disguise on him. He didn’t want to be recognize now. So he waited patiently the border tribe of Wakanda. 

 

“You are trespassing here in Wakanda, you will tell us who you are at once.” said one of the guard pointing a spear at him

“I’m here to warn the king and the resident of Wakanda that a great danger is coming for you” said Tony calmly

“What kind of danger?” asked another guard

“The children of Thanos are coming for the two infinity stones” answered Tony simply

“Warn the King and you follow us now”

 

Peter and Shuri were walking back toward the palace, they were currently in the forest, chatting happily about their nice swim in the lake. Peter was still laughing at Shuri when she stopped him, pointing something at his friend.

 

“Look there is a strange with the guards” said Shuri really curious “ Don’t know how did he found the entrance”

“Maybe he is here to speak with your brother” replied Peter still looking at the stranger

“No impossible, my brother locked down Wakanda when you came here” answered Shuri

“Well let’s find out then” smirked Peter grabbing Shuri by the waist and webbing his way toward the palace.

 

Rocket was still testing his new babies in one of the training room of the palace. Gamora was with him, throwing knife at some bots. Drax wasn’t far but he was chatting with Mantis. Peter wasn’t here, because he was still too hurt for training. Gamora with a smirk exploded a bot easily.

 

“That training session is nice” smiled Gamora

“Yes my new babies are on fire.” laughed Rocket

 

After a moment Okoye entered inside and stopped their training

 

“You need to come, it’s about Thanos.”

 

T’Challa was restless, he was walking around the royal room full of stress. A stranger was able to pass through the security of Wakanda and was here to warn them about Thanos who was coming for the infinity stones. No one was supposed to know about the infinity stones being here. So he waited for all the earth and space heroes to come inside and of course the stranger. Steve was the last one, he excused himself and asked Sam what was happening. He had the explanation and waited for the trespasser.After a moment the stranger came in, chains all around him and a smirk on his face. That wasn’t really friendly. T’Challa raised from his throne.

 

“Who are you” asked the King trying to not be rattle by the orange eyes of the stranger

“My name is Edward and i have some information for you” smiled Tony happily watching everyone rattled by his eyes

“How did you know about the stone” asked Strange after a nod from T’Challa

“I will tell you but first” smiled Tony before reaping the chains easily

 

The entire assemble gasped from the demonstration of strength, vibranium chains was impossible to reap of, even for a super soldier. The dora milaje pointed their spear, ready to attack but Tony raised his hand and their spear were just gone. With another smile, he simply flew a bit above the ground.

 

“Now that i have your full intention “ smiled Tony “ We can process”

“Who are you?” asked Steve not sure

“I’m not from here” replied Tony “ But i’m not an enemy unless you made me one”

“ You wanted to warn us about Thanos right?” asked T’Challa

“Yes, his children are coming for the time stone and the mind stone” said Tony pointing the two stones “ And i want to help you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thansk for the kudos and comments ^^


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is here, sorry for the late update

All the assemble was quiet in front of the stranger. He was so powerful that everyone decided to stand down. Fighting him was useless. With a gentle smile Tony landed graciously. Well they will listen to him now, and they will not try to restrain him ever again. T’Challa decided to sit back on his throne and invited Edward to do the same in front of them.

“We will listen” said T’Challa smiling sweetly  
“Ah nice, we need to protect the stones” smiled Tony “ And i want to help you”  
“Yes but why do you want to help us? Do you want something in exchange?” asked Stephen frowning  
“Clever guy. You always asked the right question” smirked Tony “But to answer you, i’m willing to help because Thanos isn’t right, killing half of the universe not a good idea”  
“I see” nodded Stephen.  
“ So wizard, keep the stone and protect it. Same for you owner of the mind stone.” smiled Tony

Stephen smirked lightly at that, well the stranger was really interesting. With him around, everything will be more funny and well the chance of saving Tony were higher. He stood up and walked toward the stranger. He stopped right in front of him.

“I will, the stone is very safe with me, but right now i would like to know more about you” smiled Stephen widely” Let’s eat together tonight”  
“Well i can’t say no” smiled Tony  
“Strange, you don’t even know him” said Steve totally shocked by Strange’s boldness  
“Well i will know more during our diner” smiled Stephen

Tony smiled at the wizard, well this human was really interesting. The dinner will be really fun. Steve was still shocked. Strange was unbelievable, the stranger was dangerous and Strange asked him like this for dinner.

“If you are really going to help us” smiled T’Challa standing up “ Allow me to offer you a room for your time here”  
“Well i will accept your offer, thanks” smiled Tony sweetly  
“Well that settles it, please follow Okoye, she will show you your room” said the King pointing on of the Dora Milaje

Tony bowed respectfully at the King and winked at Stephen, before following Okoye. Stephen watched the stranger leave, well he was watching his bottom more, that butt was on point. A bit like Tony. After a moment T’Challa ended the meeting, leaving everyone at the occupation.

Tony smiled at Okoye and she leave him in his room. The humans were funny, the wizard was very sexy, but the god of Thunder as well and the other blond guy too. Well he is going to have so much fun here. Peter was still cute as ever and the princess too. He walked toward the bathroom. He took his clothes off and stepped inside the shower. Tony was thinking about tonight dinner with the awesome wizard.  
Stephen was sitting in the couch in a living room. He was thinking about Tony who needed a rescue soon. And that Edward had a similar aura than Tony, and usually that was extremely rare. Stephen needed to know him more, the guy seemed awfully interessant.

Steve was in his room, thinking about Edward too. The guy was really powerful and he definitely could help them for rescuing Tony. Yes he could be friendly with Edward, persuade him to help them and Tony will thank him and they will be together definitely

“Hey Punk, still in your thought” said Bucky from the door  
“Yes, i’m thinking about Tony mostly” smiled Steve  
“Ah your love” said Bucky with a smirk” He was really pretty when i saw him during the Civil War, well before beating him and leaving him in Siberia”  
“Are you going to judge me about that?” said Steve crossing his arms  
“Well, you don’t abandon the man that you love, dying in a siberian bunker” answered Bucky  
“ He was trying to kill you!” objected Steve” What was i supposed to do? Let him kill you?”  
“Well his anger was justified, i killed his ma, and he learned it from a video. I will have react the same away” replied Bucky “ And if he was really trying to kill me, he would have.”

Vision was looking at the window thinking, when Wanda came inside his room. She had a big smile on his face.

“Hey Viz, i’m so happy, your operation is coming soon” said Wanda coming closer  
“ Yes, i’m really happy” smiled Vision but moved a bit away from her  
“Now you can really think about yourself and us” replied Wanda smiling brightly  
“ About that, i would like to take a break from our relationship, my main focus right now is rescuing Tony and that it. I need to think about other things as well” said Vision leaving the room “ I’m sorry Wanda”

Tony was in his room, looking at the mirror, his hair was on point and his look too, Loki would be proud of him, he chose a high quality disguise. The dinner is going to be so interesting, but for now he wanted to visit the palace. He leave his room and walked through the corridor. He walked during ten minutes before hearing some fighting noises. He opened the door and saw a racoon a tree and the god of thunder fighting some bots. Well that was really interesting so he stayed and listened their conversation during the fight

“Stormbreaker is a fine weapon, it will help killing Thanos and saving my dear friend Anthony” smiled Thor throwing his weapon.  
“Yeah” smiled Rocket “ Your friend seemed a really nice person”  
“I considered him my best friend” replied Thor “ I need to help him this, how he is precious for me”  
“I want to ge to know him, and create amazing stuff with him” laughed Rocket  
“I’m Groot” answered Groot  
“Yeah that too tree” laughed Thor

Tony smiled at their conversation. They wanted to save his human self, that was really nice.   
He flew away from the room before heading toward the dining room.  
Stephen was finalizing his costume and his hair. The dinner was approaching and he needed to be perfect for the night. The cloak of Levitation was resting on his shoulders. He leave his room and walked toward the dining room smiling.

“Strange” said a voice suddenly  
“Rogers” replied Stephen already bored  
“Don’t mess up at the dinner, we need him for saving Tony” said Steve with his captain voice  
“I will not mess up not because you need him but because i want to know him more, and he is really interesting” replied Stephen “ So please Captain just leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! Don't hesitate to leave some comments and kudos ^^


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, i had to many works in university but i will try to update more

Tony was walking fast in the corridor, not wanting to be let for the dinner with the awesome wizard. He entered inside the room and walked toward the table. Stephen was already there and Tony found him really awesome. His past human self had a crush on this guy so why not him? They were the same guy, well except for a few things. He smirked before sitting in front of him  
“What a romantic set-up” smirked Tony” This place is truly beautiful”  
“Well i never asked for this set-up” laughed Stephen” Someone is playing The matchmaker”  
“Well this is interesting” smirked once more Tony  
“Well it’s a bit useless on my part my heart is already taken” smiled sweetly Stephen  
“Oh who?” asked Tony very curious  
“He is not here anymore, Thanos took him, his name is Tony and i will save him” said Stephen with a fire look

Tony was surprised by the statement of Stephen. He seemed to really care about his past human life and that was actually really sweet. Tony smiled tenderly, the wizard was really amazing.Stephen watched the tendre smile on Edward’s face. Well that was really strange and in another way, that smile was so familiar. Maybe a bit too familiar.

Steve was walking in his room furious. That wizard was a real bastard. He wanted to hit him so bad. But he couldn’t, he needed to save Tony first and defeat Thanos and then i could hit the wizard.

“Hey Punk. What’s wrong?” asked Bucky sitting on a couch  
“Strange is pissing me off” replied Steve finally sitting next to his friend  
“Oh i see but why?” asked Bucky curious  
“Well he is too arrogant” answered Steve “ And he think that he know everything”  
“Oh and it’s not because the wizard has a crush on your genius.” smirked Bucky  
“I know what you are trying to do Buck, and no i’m not jealous”

Bucky smirked even more, he knew his best friend and that was pure jealousy. Steve was too easy to read and specially when he was in love. And he was totally in love with Tony. Bucky came closer to Steve, before punching his arm

“What did you do this?” groaned Steve scrubbing his arm  
“You are jealous, don’t lie to me Punk” smiled Bucky “ I know everything about you don’t forget that”  
“Maybe a little bit jealous” pouted Steve “ But this not the all thing, Strange is a dick.”  
“Wouah Language Punk” laughed Bucky

Shuri was watching Peter cautiously. The young boy was really shaken by the arrival of the stranger, she didn’t know why. So she took him inside his lab and they were actually playing videos games.  
“So Peter, do you know the stranger?” asked Shuri after the game  
“No, he reminded me of someone and that was really strange” answered Peter looking through the window.

Peter let go of the controller. He fall into his thoughts one more time. The stranger reminded him so much about Tony. That was really strange, he was sassy and sounded a bit like him. But well that was impossible, Tony was a prisoner from Thanos and Tony was only human. He missed Tony so much also so maybe that was it, he was seeing some signs everywhere. With a little sigh, he took back the controller before smiling at Shuri. The princess smiled back and they played again.

Stephen had a big smile, chatting with Edward was really interesting and entertaining. He had a lot of stories about the universe. So Stephen was listening to him eagerly, that was really amazing. 

“And that was created, just like this” smiled Tony finishing his story  
“This is truly amazing” replied Stephen smiling too  
“Yes that was a pretty amazing” laughed Tony” And you then, how did you became the Sorcerer Supreme”  
“Well….”

Natasha was waiting in front of the castle, the person was late but that wasn’t surprising, Wakanda was highly secured. As for everyone here, the strange made an impression on her, he was really powerful.

“Nat, who are you waiting?” asked Sam landing next to her  
“Clint” answered Natasha   
“Wait, he is not supposed to be assign to residence” asked Sam surprised  
“Well, it’s over already” answered Natasha again” It’s been two years”

Natasha and Sam stopped talking when a plane arrived in the landing place. They walked toward this and watched Clint exiting the plane with a bag and his sunglasses.

“Clint, Good to see you man” smiled Sam shaking his hand”  
“Good to see you too” smiled Clint back “ Hey Nat.”  
“Hey Clint” smiled Natasha hugging the archer

They all walked back toward the palace, chatting about a lot of things. Rhodey was watching this with mistrust, that was a really bad sign. Clint wasn’t really objective, he was still full of hatred to anyone who wasn’t in his team during Civil War. Rhodey watched one last time before heading toward Thor and the others for warning them about that.

Gamora was training with Okoye and that wasn’t easy, she was really strong. So that was just perfect. With a swift move, she was on the floor, Okoye smirking at her.

“Damn you’re strong” laughed Gamora “ Well done”  
“You are very strong as well” smiled Okoye giving her a hand  
“Well, it's nice to train with a strong woman” said Gamora accepting the help  
“Let’s drink something”

Thor was in the common room chatting with Rocket and Bruce when Gamora and Okoye entered inside the room. They waved at them before talking about the upgrade of the spaceship. Thor really wanted to save Tony, the man of iron didn’t deserve this. 

“Guys, i need to speak with you” said Rhodey running in the room  
“What’s wrong Rhodey?” asked Bruce  
“Clint is here” answered Rhodey “ And it’s a bad sign”  
“He was in Team Cap during Civil War right?” asked Bruce to be sure  
“Yes and he is very virulent about people who were behind Tony during the civil war” answered Rhodey again.  
“So you’re right, it’s a really bad sign” concluded Bruce, while everyone in the room nodding  
“But that will not stop us of saving Tony” boomed Thor  
“Yes that will not stop us” smiled Bruce  
“Stopping what” said a voice suddenly

They all turned toward the voice and they know that would end well if he opened his mouth about Tony or anything related to the civil war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos. Made my days haha


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again the delay so sorry but once that my finals are over i will update more. So sorry again.

“So stopping what?” asked Clint one more time  
“Saving the universe” answered Rhodey tensing a bit  
“Ah as usual” laughed Clint “  
“Bruce nice to see you again” smirked Clint “ Thor too like your new haircut”  
“Thanks Clint” said Thor nicely “ How are you?”  
“I’m fine and ready to kick some ass” laughed Clint again “Right Nat?”  
“ Yeah i saw that you trained and this is really good” smiled Natasha  
“Well i’m a spy and i don’t want to be useless like someone” replied Clint with a huge grin  
“Someone useless?” asked Bruce lost  
“Yeah, he is not here actually probably hiding, that good old coward Tony Stark” replied Clint again with a big smile

The room became really cold, everyone was stunned by clint’s words. Rocket was looking at that human who was really stupid. Gamora was playing with one of his sword, ready to strike, yes she has never met Tony, but he had protect Rocket and Groot so he was more than ok in her book. Bruce was a bit green, the other guy really wanted to kick some ass. Thor tied his grip on Stormbreaker. Rhodey had a grip on his weapon, ready as well.

“By the way Rhodey, you are walking this is so cool man “ smiled Clint unaware of the tension in the room  
“Yes it’s nice” said Rhodey  
“No thanks to Stark right?” laughed Clint again

This comment was the last straw before that Thor snapped. The god ran toward the archer and grabbed him by the throat before raising him from the floor. Nat and Sam screamed at that but couldn’t do anything because Bruce and Rocket were already in front of them.

“You will take your words back” said Thor angrily” Or you will die by my hands”  
“Thor please let him down” asked Natasha   
“He deserved it” snarled Bruce” He has no right to insult Tony”

Not far from the commotion, Peter and Groot were running toward the room, they heard about the arrival of Clint and that was worrying them. They finally reached the door and opened the door. Well that was worth that they imagined. Thor was holding Clint by the throat and the rest of the room were ready to fight.

“I’m Groot?” asked Groot at Rocket  
“This human had insult Tony Stark and we are not happy” answered Rocket still holding his gun  
“I’m groot” replied Groot furious siding with Rocket and the rest

Peter was already walking toward Thor, siding with them. Peter was furious, Tony didn’t deserve this. They were ready to fight if that was necessary. But Steve Bucky and Wanda came inside the room.

“What’s going on here? Thor let Clint go now” said Steve with his captain America voice and siding with Natasha and Sam  
“No I will not, not until he had apologize for insulting Tony” snarled Thor  
“Well Stark deserved whatever Clint said “ smiled Wanda already preparing her powers to strike.

And after that comment, all hell broke loose. And a huge explosion took place inside the room. Wanda had unleash her powers on the team in front of her, clearly wanting to hurt them. But suddenly a huge orange dome took place around Thor and the others protecting them and had aspired all the red magic.

“That was really dangerous” said Tony landing graciously on the floor “ Everyone is ok?”  
“Yes Thanks you Edward” said Rhodey standing up “ Right on time”  
“Well Stephen and I heard the commotion and we couldn’t stay away” answer Tony with a smile  
“WHAT DID YOU DO” screamed Wanda unleashing his magic once more  
“Please keep your mouth shut” said Tony bored and with a wave of his hand seal her mouth and trap her against the wall  
“Calm down, she is just a kid” said Steve moving forward  
“Yeah a 26 year old a kid , let me laugh” sighed Tony, humans are a bit stupid

Rocket was a bit far from the scene thinking, this orange dome who had protect them, was really looking like the one who protect them again Thanos. That was really strange and Thor had said that Edward was a bit like Tony Stark. Well he had to be sure before making any assumptions.

“So why are you fighting?” asked Strange next to Edward  
“This scum insult Tony” said Rhodey pointing Clint “ And i’m really tired of that kind of shit”  
“It is true, he insult my dear Anthony and i can’t let this pass” agreed Thor looking furious  
“The Hulk is restless and really want to smash Clint as well” added bruce  
“Oh and the witch attacked us first” concluded Peter  
“This is a lie, Thor was holding Clint by the throat” said Natasha furious” You are a bunch of liars”  
“The witch attacked us once she saw us” said Rocket “ And only Clint was in a problematic position”

Stephen raised an eyebrow, the witch was really stupid, she could have harmed everyone in the room if Edward didn’t contain the explosion. Clint was even more stupid, insulting Tony in front of all his friends. If he was here during the words, Clint would be in the dark dimension begging for his miserable life.

“Tony deserved what i said, he is a coward and he ruined my life” spatted Clint   
“He sacrificed himself for us, tony is anything but a coward” screamed Rhodey furious  
“Bullshit” spatted Clint once again “ A nice made up story but i don’t trust it”  
“Oh you think, we are lying, let’s give you a bit of what happens” smirked Stephen sending a string on magic inside Clint’s head.  
Clint fall in the floor, screaming for all the memories that Stephen sent to him. Steve ran toward Strange ready to strike, but Edward punched him back with his magic. After a moment, the spell broke out and Clint stood on his feet quickly.

“Did you see?” asked Strange raising an eyebrow  
“Yes” said Clint shaking “ Tony saved you all, it’s not a lie”   
“Good, so please refrain yourself when you don’t know Tony” concluded Strange looking at Edward  
“Oh right” laughed Tony, waving his hand so Wanda could talk again “ As for you little witch if you try that again, i will strip you out of your magic with the most painful way, you could imagine.”  
“I will not, Tony destroyed my life killed my parents and created the murderous robot named Ultron.” said Wanda furious  
“Oh really?” asked Tony tilting his head  
“Yes, he is a murderer and a useless coward” concluded Wanda feeling victorious “ And…”

She was mute by a web against her mouth. Peter was pointing at Wanda with his web-shooter. He was really furious.

“Stop saying shit about Tony Stark” said Peter looking angrily at Wanda  
“Yes, i will not stand this” boomed Thor not happy  
“Sound fun here” said a voice suddenly “ Can i join you?”

Everyone turned around and they were facing a really beautiful woman, floating in the airs. Tony smiled at her before grabbing her and he flew them together in the sky. His human part as well as himself were so glad to see Carol again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments ^^


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new chapter is here ^^. They are a lot of dialogues in here

Tony smiled at her before grabbing her and he flew them together in the sky. His human part, as well as himself, were so glad to see Carol again.

“I missed you so much,” said Tony hugging his friend “ Where were you?”  
“Saving the universe” laughed Carol “ And what about you, you had awake at last”  
“Yes, my human self was in great danger so I took over and now it’s just the good old soul stone” smirked Tony  
“Don’t speak like this, Tony Stark was a great form for you” smiled Carol” But this is your new look now?”  
“No, I disguised myself because I wanted to see if the humans were worthy.” explained Tony “ I decided to keep my human look, it’s really great indeed”  
“I see let’s go back, I don’t want them to be worry over you” smirked Carol once more

They flew together toward the room, chatting and laughing. They reached it and landed it slowly next to Stephen. Everyone was looking at them with a wondering expression before that Rhodey ran toward the woman and kissed her on the lips

“I missed you my love” sighed Rhodey after the kiss  
“I missed you too darling” smiled Carol sweetly “You are walking again, this is awesome  
“A true miracle I woke up like this” laughed Rhodey

Tony had a sweet smile on his face, he was really happy for him. Carol who was still hugging Rhodey, saw the smile on Tony’s lips and immediately concluded that his best friend was the reason behind this and that was really nice of him.

“So how do you know Edward,” asked Rhodey with a smile  
“Well he is my best friend” smiled Carol “ He is really nice and funny but be aware he is not from here”  
“Well I noticed that already” laughed Rhodey  
“Well not too difficult” smirked Tony  
“Who are you?” asked Steve finally fixing the woman  
“My name is Carol Danvers” replied Carol “ And I’m here to help you with your Thanos problem”

T’Challa was running in the corridor toward the huge explosion in one of his room. Okoye was at his side and wasn’t happy. They finally arrived and opened the door. They saw two groups sitting on the couch and facing each other with an unknown woman standing with Edward in front of them

“So you want to help us,” said Steve not noticing T’Challa and Okoye  
“Yes, of course, Thanos is a really bad guy so I want to kick his ass” smiled Carol   
“My sister or I will kill Thanos” smirked Gamora  
“Yes, Gamora deserved to kill him” added Rocket  
“Hey your highness,” said Tony suddenly

Everyone looked at the door. T’Challa was watching them with an unreadable expression and Okoye was just furious.

“What happened here?” asked T’Challa raising an eyebrow  
“The witch decided to attack us but Edward saved us” explained Peter still furious  
“They attacked Clint first” screamed Natasha “ Thor was holding him by the throat.”  
“He insulted Anthony” growled Thor “ And I can’t stand this”

Okoye was furious, they were stupid and this Clint was a problem because of his hatred for Stark, the witch as well. She looked at T’Challa, his king was thinking and that wasn’t good for them. 

“Mr.Barton, I will ask you to refrain yourself from talking badly about Tony Stark” finally said T’Challa “Or I will drag you out of Wakanda myself. Same for you Miss Maximoff, refrain yourself for using your power”  
“And what about them?” asked Natasha pointing at Thor and the others.  
“They defend someone who wasn’t here when your friend insults him. They did nothing wrong” simply said T’Challa “ But Thor please next time, use your words rather than your fists”  
“I will T’Challa, I’m sorry” bowed Thor slightly  
“The king of Asgard shouldn’t bow,” said T’Challa with a smile “ Thank you, Edward, for stopping the blast”  
“No problem, that was my pleasure” smiled Tony brightly “ Your Highness, this is Carol Danvers, she is here for helping us of the defeat of the mad titan Thanos.”  
“How did you pass the security?” asked Okoye suddenly  
“Like this,” said Carol flying a bit  
“I see,” said Okoye

T’Challa silently asked her to stand down, which she immediately did. Shuri was running in the corridor with a huge smile on her face, she finally did it. She arrived in front of the room and opened it

“Everyone, I did it, Vision doesn’t have the mind stone anymore” smiled Shuri brightly  
“Yes I feel better without this entity in my head,” said Vision coming through the wall “Thank you, princess Shuri”  
“My pleasure,” smiled Shuri brightly  
“Well done sister” smiled T’Challa  
“Yup you are awesome” smirked Tony “ A real genius”  
“Yes you are smarter than me and even Tony” laughed Bruce  
“Well I need Tony Stark here so I can test my brain against him,” winked Shuri

Carol watched the exchange curiously and watched Tony, asking for some answers and he answered her with a quiet later. She nodded but was still really confused

“Well let’s save him from Thanos so we can be the science crew” smiled Bruce  
“I will gladly join you,” said Rocket happily  
“Me too” added Peter smiling  
“Wait Tony was kidnapped by the mad Titan?” asked Carol shocked  
“He decided to save us. Thanos gave him the choice and he sacrificed himself” explained Stephen.  
“Tony and his self-sacrificing ass” sighed Rhodey   
“Not a surprise,” finally said Carol   
“Yes, he never changed” added Rhodey with a sad smile

Carol looked once more at Tony, asking for answer once more. Tony sighed and moved his head toward the door, asking her to follow him. They excused themself from the room and get out, walking toward a huge balcony.

“Care to explain?”asked Carol finally  
“Well Thanos saw the resting soul stone in my human-self and made an ultimatum. I couldn’t say no it’s seems.” explained Tony with a sigh  
“I see and i’m guessing Thanos has something to do with your awakening?” replied Carol  
“one of his minions tried to kill me so i had to but that was too soon, too fast and it’s not good.”  
“Why?” asked Carol worried  
“I’m not in my full potential and if i made a bigger protection than in the room. I may fall in a magic coma and all of my spells will be down. Meaning my disguise will shutdown as well as others things” concluded Tony “ And that will not be good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and for the comments ^^


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this one is a little more dark. (Thanos is becoming mad)

“Well then, i will not let you use your powers too much then” concluded Carol patting Tony’s back  
“Harder than you think” sighed Tony “ The children of Thanos are coming soon”  
“Yes about that, you had been kidnapped?” asked Carol judging him  
“Well yes, as Strange said, I chose to follow rather than let anyone die” shrugged Tony “ And if you are wondering why i am here and not with the mad Titan, i made a clone of myself”  
“Ah you are really smart” laughed Carol “ Let’s head back inside.”

They walked back inside the room. Carol took his place next to Rhodey and Tony next to Strange and Peter. T’Challa was still talking to Natasha and Steve, clearly furious. Okoye was next to the king, her weapon ready. Wanda looked furious and Clint was looking at the floor, not ready to face anyone.

“So what’s the update” whispered Tony at Stephen  
“The king is still furious as you can see and well, it’s not going to end well for them” whispered Strange back  
“Oh i see, sound harsh for them” laughed Tonu quietly  
“We didn’t finish our dinner, let’s do it tomorrow” whispered Strange in Tony’s ear  
“Why not” blushed Tony slightly.

Carol watched the exchange with a smirk. She knew that Tony rarely blush so that was really funny for her. Well of course, everything will be fine, when Edward will become Tony again. He will be able to date the wizard, if he wanted to of course. Tony deserved to be happy. Suddenly Tony raised his head, hearing something and quickly flying outside. Carol followed him quickly.

“What’s wrong?” asked Carol curious  
“Need to go back on the ship, Thanos want to talk with me” answered Tony simply.  
“But we need you here” replied Carol “ And who know what the mad titan will do to you”  
“I know, but he can’t know that i’m here, protect them for me, i will be back” said Tony once more before flying away.

Carol watched Tony, leaving Earth and she was really worried. Thanos was really mad and he could do anything to hurt Tony. He knew his weakness and he could use it. She headed back inside. 

“Where is Edward?” asked Stephen   
“Had an urgence, but he will come back soon” answered Carol  
“Before the invasion, i hope” replied T’Challa  
“He will”

Tony arrived inside his gold jail, taking the place of his clone quickly. He decided to sit on the chair next to the table, waiting for Thanos to come in. He was also wondering about this call. That was kind of weird, Thanos had never disrupted him during a healing sleep.

“My precious gem is finally awake” smiled Thanos entering inside the room  
“Why did you wake me up from my healing sleep?” asked Tony curious  
“You slept for ten days, i was getting worried little one” answered Thanos smiling  
“ And that’s it?” asked Tony again septic.  
“You are clever little one, i need you for something as well, follow me” smirked Thanos leaving the room

Tony followed the titan, in a part of the ship that Tony had never explored before. He looked around him really curious. This part was really different from the rest of the ship. That was more cozy. Yes that was a weird term to use but that was true. The corridor had a huge carpet and the door didn’t look like a spaceship door, but more like a manor. 

“Never seen this part of the ship” said Tony   
“Well this is my personal area, no one can come here except for me” smiled Thanos “ But i recently changed it, just for you my precious gem.”

That was really not good, thought Tony immediately. The Titan must have something on his mind. He wanted to go inside his head just to see his thoughts but the mad titan would have know it. So he just followed, really worried. They stopped in front of a room and Thanos just smiled at him before asking Tony to enter. Tony, still tense, entered inside a room. Which was really weird. They were a huge bed on the mild and some of comfy couches. That was a really cozy bedroom.

“Where are we?” asked Tony curious  
“My bedroom” answered Thanos   
“And why are we here?” asked Tony again  
“Well…”

Carol was watching the sky from her room in Wakanda, she was really getting worried. Before coming here, she asked some information about the mad titan at different peoples who had encounter him and well that wasn’t glorious. And thinking that Tony was alone with this guy even if he was the soul stone, was not good at all. She made a decision and maybe that will no be good for the future but she will save Tony. With her new resolution, she flew toward the stars looking for Thanos’s ship. 

Tony looked at Thanos with pure horror, the titan was truly mad if he thought, Tony will accept this. Tony stepped back toward the hall, watching the mad titan furious.

“Are you fucking mad?” asked Tony raising a shield around him  
“My specialist told me that you could do it and i really want to have it” simply answered Thanos  
“Your specialist is stupid, i can’t do this, i’m a fucking male for god’s sake” replied Tony still furious  
“No you are the soul stone, you can take any forms if you want.” smiled Thanos madly  
“No i can’t, when i pick a form, i stick to it” argued Tony  
“Come one i know you can do it” continued Thanos “ Just change your body from the inside”  
“No i refuse and like i said i can’t do it” screamed Tony this time  
Thanos smirked at him coming closer and raised his glove, pointing the stones at Tony. “He is going to use it for beating me into submission” thought Tony “ Well the soul stone is special among the others stones and you need four to do something to me.” He raised a stronger shield, blocking the blast with a smirk. Thanos watched his attempt failed, furious.

“If i can’t use the stones yet, i can still use this.” said Thanos throwing something on the floor “ My specialist found a interesting note about a cage made for the soul stone, so you will be here in your little cage until i found the others stones”  
“I will never submit” said Tony furious  
“Well i know, that why i like you little one, but with five stones, well, you will have no other choice to give me what i want”   
“Never”  
“You will be mine my precious gem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting a bit darker. Hope that will be fine with you.  
> Thanks for kudos and comments


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry late again

Carol was still flying around the galaxy, looking for Thanos’s ship. She had picked the heat signature of the mad Titan and she was more than ready to save his best friend. She stopped when she finally saw it, the ship of the dark order. She dived under it hiding from Thanos and his minions.

Tony was really mad. That tiny cage was annoying, he couldn’t use his powers and his arms were really sore. Thanos was truly mad, thinking that he could beat him into submission. “Who created that fucking cage” screamed Tony furiously. He was going to murderer the creator of that shit. “Someone will fucking pay for this” He screamed once more before stopping because he knew that no one will save him here. The heroes on earth will be probably too late to save his sorry ass. He sighed once more. He had to save his own ass again like he used to. He sat down and thought about a way out. Well, there was a way but that was insanely dangerous. He will use it if he had no other choice. Thanos will never had access to his powers and he will not let him do this to him.

“Tony,” said a voice quietly “ Tony where are you?”  
“In here” screamed Tony “ I’m inside this room”  
“Tony” yelled Carol bursting inside the room “ What the hell?”  
“It’s a cage made for a soul stone so i’m useless” sighed Tony   
“Maybe i can try but i don’t want to hurt you” said Carol shaking his head  
“Go, with this gone, my power will come again and i will heal. So please don’t worry about me” smiled Tony closing his eyes  
“Ok please don’t die on me” said Carol gathering his energy.

 

Stephen was looking at Peter and Shuri with a smile. They were around Vision, asking me a bunch of questions. Peter was really curious about what happens and Shuri was checking if everything was all right.

“Did that hurt?” asked Peter curious  
“Very uncomfortable but no that didn’t hurt” smiled Vision nicely  
“Do you still have some powers?” asked Peter again  
“My super-strength is still here and my flying ability, but I don’t have the rest” answered Vision  
“So you’re still you” laughed Peter  
“I guess i am” laughed Vision as well “ Shuri made an exceptional work”   
“No, you are an amazing patient, who follow my instruction” blushed Shuri at the praise  
“Take the praise Shuri, you are absolutely amazing” smirked Peter  
“Stop that”

Peter laughed madly at that, she was so easy to tease. That was so funny. Shuri looked at him with a smile and ran toward him. Peter with a scream, ran and escaped the room with Shuri who was chasing him. Stephen laughed at them, kid would be kid no matter what. With Thanos and everything, they had some innocent moments, that was really important. Vision was looking at the door, with a fond smile. Peter was really precious and Shuri was amazing. He couldn’t wait to have Tony back here, for him to enjoy those moments.  
Steve was against the fence on the balcony of his room. He was watching at the sky, still thinking about Tony, the day of his rescuing was coming faster and faster and Steve would be the first person that Tony saw. And everything would be perfect. Tony would finally realize that his place was by his side and Steve would propose him and they would have their happy ending. With a new resolution, Steve decided to leave his room and went to the training area, hoping to find the guardians.

Gamora was sitting against the wall in the training room. She was watching Okoye practicing against a bot with her spire. She had a smile on her face, Okoye had become a really good friend. And she was really strong.

“I know that i’m really pretty but you should train Gamora instead of fixing me” smirked Okoye killing another bot  
“I was just admiring your skill” smiled Gamora standing up   
“Well let’s fight together” smiled Okoye   
“Of course”

Sam was laying on the grass near the palace. He enjoyed the quiet moment. Since that stupid civil war, he couldn’t really enjoy it. Steve was always talking about his dream of seeing Tony again. How Tony would apologies to him and everything would be perfect. At first, Sam had agreed about the apologies but after seeing that video of Steve, Bucky and Stark in the bunker, well he totally changed his mind. Stark had made some bad choice, but he tried to undone it by being a hero. And that footage was only the proof of Steve’s lies.

“I love this place” said Bucky suddenly sitting next to Sam “ So quiet”  
“Well it was” smiled Sam still laying  
“Don’t be mean” pouted Bucky “ You know that you love me”  
“You should say it louder” replied Sam   
“No one is here” answered Bucky 

And with a smile, he laid next to Sam with his head on his chest. Sam, with a soft laugh, put one of his arms on Bucky’s waist and his other arm was gently caressing his hair. Bucky made a happy noise, enjoying this moment with the man he loved. Sam asked him to go out with him after the arrival in Wakanda and Bucky agreed immediately but their relationship was a pure secret, they went to keep it for themself for the time being. And Bucky wasn’t really sure about Steve’s reaction. 

Gamora was sitting on the floor, drinking some water, the training session was awesome. Okoye was next to her, drinking water as well. They had a good dynamic, Okoye was smart and strong so that was just perfect.

“The bots are really strong, it’s nice” smiled Gamora happy  
“Shuri decide to improve the difficulty for the upcoming outcome with Thanos” answered Okoye smiling  
“Ah I see, she is really smart”  
“Yeah, the smartest person I know” smiled Okoye before being interrupted   
“Guardians, I really need you,” said suddenly Steve entering inside the training room   
“We are not all here” replied Gamora standing up “ But what do you need?”  
“Your spaceship for saving Tony’s life” smiled Steve “ It’s time to move”  
“No we are waiting for Edward and Captain Marvel to come back” replied Okoye rolling his eyes  
“No we can’t, we need to save him as soon as we can”   
“No, our ship is not good for that,” said Rocket entering inside the training” He needs improvement”  
“We need…..” 

Steve couldn’t finish his sentence because a huge noise was heard in front of the palace. They all ran outside, they were quickly joined by everyone else. They were met by Carol and someone in her arms.   
“We need medic now” screamed Captain Marvel  
“Tony??” said Rhodey shocked and shocking everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments  
> (Saw Endgame, that was really cool but i'm dead)


End file.
